The Conversation
by KFlynn
Summary: This story is about the conversations that we all have had….not with just each other, but with ourselves. This story focuses on three people, their conversations within themselves, and an eventual powwow between two rivals….who seek to gain an understan
1. Chapter 1

_**The Conversation**_

_This story is about the conversations that we all have had….not with just each other, but with ourselves. This story focuses on three people, their conversations within themselves, and an eventual pow-wow between two rivals….who seek to gain an understanding when it comes to a certain Loud-Mouthed Pilot, who has stolen BOTH their hearts!_

_This story takes place roughly during, and after, "A Rainy Night"_

_**Chapter 1**_

Lisa was ecstatic, and it showed in her glowing smile. Still reeling from the shock of the events of a few days ago, she was still letting the sensation settle into her mind: _I told Rick Hunter I loved him….and he told me he loved me too!_ _Finally! My dream come true!_

(_Flashback)_

It took some serious prodding from Claudia that day----as Lisa was sitting dejected in the officer's mess hall…wondering how she could just go off on Rick like that---especially after he just risked his life, yet again, to save the life of a civilian. _But this wasn't just_ _any civilian though, _thought Lisa: Lynn Minmei. _Little Miss Singing Star!_ The object of Rick's desire for many years. Even before "Operation: Starsaver", he admitted to Lisa that he loved her (Minmei), but he knew that they could never be together. It gave Lisa a glimmer of hope. That was before he saved Minmei----and she went running into his arms. Seeing the "little princess" in the arms of Rick made Lisa squirm….made her angry. That's why she lashed out----to get Minmei as far away from Rick as humanly possible. By sending him to chase Khyron, it allowed Lisa the satisfaction of tearing into Minmei's heart just a bit. _If I have to suffer, watching you drape yourself all over him---by God, I'll make sure he's on flight duty for a month without a day off before I let you see him again! _Lisa knew she could never actually do that, and scolded herself for her cruel thoughts. But she knew she had to do _something_ to let Rick know just how much she's cared about him for all these years…let him know just how much she's loved him, and would do anything for him. After all…._he's_ the one that made her love again.

Claudia had convinced her that night, along with giving her a tin of tea, to stop wasting anymore time with wondering "what if's", and just tell him how she feels. So, as the rain came down that night, and Lisa ran through it----crying and wondering what to do at the same time, she finally descended upon Rick's quarters. She stood out there in the rain…staring at him through his window, getting more drenched by the second. Knowing he was oblivious as to what was going on outside, she hesitated. _What could I possibly tell you, Rick?_, she wondered. _You'd probably care less that I'm practically standing at your doorway, drenched, hoping you'd let me come in….so I can tell you to take my heart and hold it with yours. I wish I had the courage to tell you how I feel….can't you see, Rick! Can't you see how much I've literally thrown myself at you! I NEVER would've done that before….but you've changed me so much, Rick. You made me love again…you opened up my heart, and now I can't live without you! I feel like a schoolgirl around you, by making me weak in the knees at the sight of you…..melting my heart with your smile, or just on the verge of fainting dead with just the slightest touch. Why! Why haven't you seen how much I love you! Why don't you get it!_

Had it not been for Claudia giving her an umbrella, and telling her to head over to her place if she wasn't ready to confront Rick, Lisa would've practically washed away with the rivers of water that was heading into the storm drains on the curb of the streets. So…resigned to the fact that she couldn't handle him just yet…she headed to Claudia's.

After regaling stories about how her and Roy Fokker met….Claudia, with the help of some brandy, told Lisa "Stop being a simpering little schoolgirl! You're a military woman, for God's sake, and you're made of sterner stuff than this! Don't let Little Miss Singing Star win by quitting! If you love him, Lisa….go to him! _Show_ him how much you love him, don't just _tell_ him! Fight with everything you've got! Now, Get outta here! I wanna have a drink with THIS guy!" Claudia said as she picked up and pointed to a picture of Roy Fokker, and ushering Lisa out of her quarters.

Lisa, still a bit apprehensive, but feeling a bit charged up by Claudia's speech (or just the effects of the alcohol), picked herself up off the couch, straightened herself, steeled her eyes, and walked out of Claudia's quarters---determined to win the heart of one Rick Hunter.

Lisa continued to sit and sip her tea as she looked around the café she was sitting at, observing the life hustling around her. She smiled thinking of that rainy night. When Claudia literally threw her out of her home---giving her the confidence to march up to Rick's quarters, and confess what was in her heart for so long, but couldn't because of Rick's continued fascination with Minmei. She chuckled a bit to herself as she ponders back at the moment she arrived at Rick's door…pounding on it with determination, and the shock on his face when he opened up his door….at that moment, changing his life forever….and hers.

(_Flashback 2)_

Rick was laying in bed, replaying the events of the day as he heard the sounds of the rain dancing about the roof of his quarters in extreme fashion. _Me and my big mouth!_, he scowled at himself…._How could I be such a jerk to her? I mean, the least I could've done was listen to what she had to say. Would that have been so hard, Hunter! Besides…she kinda looked like she was actually HAPPY to see me when I came in with my report. But, typical me….I just HAD to shoot my mouth off, and cop an attitude to her. God, I'm such an idiot! I know things haven't been quite as good between us lately as before…..but that doesn't mean I don't care about her, or think of her. And why is it--that when I hurt her, it's as if I'm ripping my own heart out? I don't like to hurt anyone, and I don't like seeing a woman cry or be upset…it makes me feel helpless. Makes me feel even worse when I'M the one that does the hurting. Lisa didn't deserve what I gave her, and now I feel really stupid. Maybe if I ask her to dinner next week? Maybe that will make up for my mistake. I hope so….if it's one person I can't afford to have mad at me for a long period of time---it's Lisa. _Then, thoughts of Lisa giving him stern, icy looks on the tac-net riddled Rick's mind, as well as him trying to talk to her away from work, but hanging up on him, and completely ignoring him. It gave him a depressing shudder throughout his body to even think of that. _Why do I feel this way! What is it about you, Lisa? Why is it that when I see you hurt, or when I hurt you….it's like a dagger in my heart? How come, when I'm around you, I forget my woes, my nightmares, and even Minmei! You have a way of bringing out the best in me….you believe in me._

Rick looks out the window, watching the rain fall steadily, continuing to contemplate the day's events…and what they mean.

Lisa, umbrella in hand, continued to stroll towards Rick's quarters. She knew she couldn't wait anymore---it was now or never! Her walk was purposeful, but confident—despite the fact that deep down, her insides were telling her: _Are you crazy! He'll never love you! He's in love with Minmei! You're wasting your time!_, but Lisa refused to listen, and continued walking to Rick's, hell bent on winning his heart….or die trying.

Rick got out of bed and roamed about his room. He looked at the poster of Minmei on his wall. _Oh, Minmei….why couldn't you see that I loved you? Why couldn't you understand what I wanted? Why did you keep pushing me away? Is your career so important that you'd neglect the one person who loved you more than anything in this world! Why couldn't you show some assertiveness in our relationship? Help me bridge the gap, instead of looking me up when it suited your needs? Can't you see how much that hurts me, Minmei? How much being around Kyle, and letting him run your life hurts me? I guess you'll forever be blind. But I also know that my heart can't afford to wait on your forever, Minmei. You're a big star, and I'm a fighter pilot. And I can't give up being a fighter pilot anymore than you can give up singing. I guess this is our fate, Minmei. I loved you…but I have to move on. Life's too short for "what if's". _Continuing to observe the poster, Rick remembers the day he came home, after a little spat with Lisa over him being in Granite City to see Minmei, while his squad was fighting renegade Zentraedi in New Portland, and found his quarters clean and orderly. He knew Lisa was here, for she usually volunteered her services when she was off duty, and he was on patrol. He remembered the pictures she gave him of herself for his photo album. He went into his room to grab the album, and when he turned around, he saw the poster of Minmei….upside down on his wall. He let out a small chuckle at the time, for Lisa's pettiness and jealousy. But he also remembered the look in her eyes when she handed him her pictures: one of sadness, anxiety, and pain. He felt miserable that she was upset, but hoped he could make it up to her tomorrow. For that moment, he opened his album, and proceeded to insert the pictures of Lisa.

Rick had grabbed the album as he shook off the memory, and perused through it….looking at the pictures of him and Minmei, and other various pictures of her during the last 4 years. _Beautiful, like a porcelain doll_, he thought to himself as he flipped page after page, reliving the moments captured in the photos. As he got deeper into the book, he suddenly came upon the pictures of Lisa he had inserted. He was amazed to see her in something other than her uniform. Looking playful, pensive, funny, and most of all….happy. It was something she had not been often, but he cherished every simle she gave him, every wink she threw his way. It was as if she was lifting his own spirits with just a mere glance. Continuing, he sees pictures from various functions and moments with some of their friends: Max, Miriya, Claudia, Sammie, Kim, and Vanessa…the "Infamous Bridge Bunnies". The Trio and everyone else always wanted him and Lisa to stand together in the pictures they took. They usually commented, when he asked 'why?' was because they 'looked good together in the picture'. He sat there, rather dumbfounded at this revelation, and thought to himself: _Did everyone know something that neither Lisa nor I noticed! Or was it just me! It's like they've been trying to get us together for some time. Did they honestly think Lisa and I looked good together for real? I mean, Lisa is gorgeous, there's no doubt about that….but why would they be so interested in getting us together…unless…….._As the voice in Rick's head trailed off, he once again scanned the pictures of him and Lisa in the group photos. He looked very closely, for any signs that might give him a clue as to what he was thinking at this moment. In every group picture, Lisa was standing, or sitting next to him. Her smile wide and beautiful, her emerald eyes sparkling with joy. Any picture he saw of her by herself, she didn't have that glow, Rick observed. Not that she wasn't happy, but every time he looked at the photos with him and her in it….she was radiating a glow he'd not noticed before. _Does she like me, _Rick questioned himself.

After a few more double takes at the album, Rick put it down and pondered the images running through his head. Lisa's simle, her laughter, her deep, beautiful emerald eyes, her soft brown hair……all of these images conjuring up feelings of joy within Rick. Her tenderness, kindness, and gentle heart had helped him through some pretty rough times during the war. She was there for him when she saved his life aboard Dolza's flagship. She was there when Roy Fokker died. She was there when Ben Dixon died. And when Dolza destroyed the Earth….all he could think of was Lisa. Though all the heartache, pain and suffering he's seen and experienced himself…he knew he could count on Lisa to be supportive---and she was. More than he ever thought she would. She went out of her way for him, he now realized. Even when they argued, she never got him in trouble with Gloval, despite her anger towards him. _She cares_, he discovered. As much as he thought of how much she'd been there for him, he was slowly realizing that he cared for her too…more than he thought he would. He was always willing to help her when she asked, always listened to her thoughts and dreams, and found out just how comfortable he was around her…how relaxed. As if they both broke each others' barriers down…and simply existed in the moment. When he was close to her…he couldn't believe how _right_ it felt. Like it was meant to be.

_Oh my God……_Rick's eyes widened at his revelation. _THAT'S what's been missing in my life! How could I be so blind! I've been looking for that something that made me complete…whole. For so long I thought it was Minmei, but I was WRONG! _

Rick's sudden epiphany hit him harder than a freight train at top speed…and he gasped as loud as he could, shocked at what he discovered---not only about Lisa, but about himself…he fell back into his chair, and spouted his newest discovery in his heart and soul:

_It's LISA who completes me…..it's LISA who I love! Oh, Lisa…..what have I done! I hope I haven't driven you away! _Rick panicked….hoping against hope that she'll not hate him forever for his blatant misbehavior towards her. He was so lost in thought and depression that he didn't notice the doorbell ringing repeatedly.

Lisa had arrived at Rick's doorstep. She checked herself over a couple times, making sure she wasn't too inebriated from the brandy, and looking like some disheveled woman after a wild night on the town. _Well…._she thought, _Moment of Truth, Lisa Hayes. Make or break, you can't turn back now. Don't give him a chance to speak. Make your point, any way you can. But no matter what….let him KNOW that you love him! _

Clearing her throat, Lisa rang the doorbell. She waited for a response, but got none. _Hope he's not asleep, _she pondered. She tried again, still no reply. She was getting nervous…and a bit frustrated. _I know he's here…he can't have gone out anywhere on a night like this! C'mon, Rick! Answer the door, you fool! I'm drowning out here! _Getting a tad more upset, Lisa began pounding on the door…and shouting, "Rick! _Rick!_ Open the door, please! It's Lisa! I need to talk to you!"

Rick's spell over his newfound feelings for Lisa were interrupted by a loud pounding eminating from his front door. _Wonder who that could be? And at this time of night? They must be crazy to be out in this storm! _Getting up from his chair, he moved to the front door…all the while yelling "Hang on, hang on! I'm coming already!" He could barely make out the voice on the other end that was shouting "Let me in! I need to talk to you!"

He opened the door, and his jaw suddenly dropped. There…before his eyes, was the woman he'd been thinking of all night…the one he hurt earlier in the day. He was shocked to see her at his door. "Lisa!" Rick said in surprise, "What're you doing here!"

_She looks soaked to the bone, _he thought, still in shock at her presence at his door, _I can't believe she's here! _Then, his mind reacted, kicking him over and over, _Well, you idiot…ask her in! Don't let her stay out there like that!_ "May I come in, Rick? I really need to talk to you!" said Lisa, with a sense of urgency. "By all means, please come in, before you catch your death!" he replied. With that, Lisa closed the umbrella, and slowly walked into Rick's house, and he closed the door behind her.

She set the umbrella behind the door to dry, as Rick spoke up, "I'm glad you're here, Lisa---I want to apologize for my behavior earlier today. It was uncalled for, and I acted like a jerk. Please forgive me…" Lisa was taken aback by the sudden apology, but quickly recovered and said, "It's okay Rick---I should've been more specific as to why I wanted to see you today."

"Please, have a seat." He replied, as Lisa ushered herself to his couch. "I'm not used to having a lot of company, Lisa, so I really don't have much to offer you." Rick said sadly, as she settled herself on his couch, trying to get comfortable. "Don't worry, Rick—I've got just the thing!" as Lisa pulled her purse up to her lap, and fished into it until she pulled out the tea tin Claudia had given her earlier that day. "How's this for an offering?" as she tossed the tin to Rick. "Thanks, Lisa! You're a lifesaver!" as he turned and headed into the kitchen to set a pot of water boiling for the tea.

After a few minutes, the tea pot was whistling, and Rick moved to make a couple cups for him and Lisa. Once done, along with grabbing a box of crackers he had in his cupboard, Rick moved into the living room, and sat a cup of tea in front of Lisa. "Here you go…nice, hot tea, to warm you up from the bitter cold and rain!" he said with a smile. She smiled back, with a "Thank you, kind sir", and went about kicking off her heels, and laying her legs on his couch, while sitting upright. Rick sat down in his easy chair, and took a sip from his tea….both trying to relax in each other's presence, gauging on what to say. After a somewhat awkward silence, Rick spoke up, "So, what brings you out during this torrential downpour, Lisa?". Lisa, clearing her throat, and mustering up her courage from deep within the pit of her stomach, replied, "I was actually coming to see you after my shift ended. I felt really bad about not being upfront as to why I wanted to see you, and wished to explain why." She looked at him, hoping for a sympathetic look, and understanding look---he nodded and said, "Don't worry, Lisa---after my rude behavior today, I owe it to you to hear you out….I was totally unfair to you, and you didn't rate that. I sincerely apologize." He looked at her, then down in shame. She didn't want him feeling too bad, so she said, "Forget about it, Rick. You didn't know what I wanted, and I didn't give you any hints. So, let's just move on." And she gave him a small smile. It was enough for him to drop the subject, and let her continue.

Lisa braced herself, as Rick waited patiently to continue to the reason she's there with him…not that it mattered. The fact that she was there at all was enough for him. "Rick", she finally spoke, after clearing her throat, "I came here tonight…..because I can't hold back what's been going on with me anymore. I've needed to share this with you…needed to _tell_ you this for some time" she said with a nervous tone, "so please bear with me."

Rick could tell by her tone and mannerisms that this wasn't something so simple, and that she was truly struggling with this issue, something he could tell she kept hidden, buried deep beneath the surface for too long, and if she didn't talk about it, it would eat her up inside. It was then that Rick got up, moved over to the couch and sat next to her. Lisa was surprised at this gesture, but even more shocked at his next one. He took Lisa's cup of tea that was beginning to shake in her hand, set it down on the coffee table before them, and gently took her hands in his….trying to comfort her and get her to relax. Lisa looked at her hands in his, and was visibly flushed pale. Rick gently patted her hands and said "It's okay, Lisa. Take your time—relax. Everything will be okay….I promise", his gentle voice managed to calm her nerves, if only for a bit. It was then that they looked square at each other, right into each other's eyes. The long pause seemed like an eternity as they got lost in each other…exploring the depths of their feelings for each other they've only managed to keep hidden from each other for so long. It was then that Lisa spoke. _Now, Lisa!_ Her inner voice shouted. "Rick….when I first met you, I thought you to be such an arrogant, smug kid who called me, what was it? Ah, yes…an 'old sourpuss'…" she said calmly, yet direct. Rick looked away from her in shame, not being able to look her in the eye, because he remembered their first meeting all too well. "I'm terribly sorry, Lisa. You're so right…I was an arrogant jerk!". Lisa patted his hand to let him know it was okay, and she continued, "No worries, Rick….thinking back on it now, it's kind of funny, really. In a way, you were right…..I _was_ a bit of a sourpuss. Since Karl died, I hid myself in my duties. All I could think of was my job. My Father and I didn't see eye-to-eye on everything, and we were so distant from each other. Added on with Riber's death, I shied away from my feelings----buried them deep down, because I couldn't cope with them. I was so hurt by the events of my private life, I hid in my duties to get away from them. In that process, I alienated a lot of people, save Claudia and the girls. Claudia was able to see right through me, and has kept me honest. She's tried so hard to get me to open up, but I was so stubborn…and still am, to a point….that I've fought with her tooth and nail about it." She took a sip of her tea as Rick looked on, not wavering his attention from her, keeping his eyes locked on hers, and then she continued. "I kept this up for years…which is why I ended up developing this 'hard-nosed' shell you and the rest of the pilots have had to deal with. Don't think I don't know about all the 'Ice Queen' remarks you boys brought up in the hanger about me. I know all the stories about how terrified of me some of you are." Rick quickly responded, not letting her get down on herself, "Lisa…a lot of us said that, because we knew how devoted to your duty you were. But what you _don't_ know is that, while you did have that 'hard edge' as you call it…all of us pilots respected you. Roy talked in great length about your medals for courage under fire, and how much you cared about all those on board ship. You have been stern with us, but that's only because we've all realized that you cared about our well being, and you wanted us to be better pilots. Believe me…despite our arguments, which, by the way, never escaped all the pilots I've flown with---and believe me, they used to chastise me because of it, mainly due to the fact that they didn't want to face your ire—you've made ME a better pilot. Guess it was better for _me_ to take heat from you than them. But make no mistake, Lisa….all of us pilots hold you in nothing less than the highest regard. We've all had admiration and respect for you, and I don't want you to forget it! We've always said we've been grateful that you've been our coordinator. I know many of us…including myself…and forever indebted to you for bringing us through those many battles alive." Lisa felt such warmth from Rick's words as he gently rubbed her hands with his. She felt so emotional at what he said, she let a small tear trickle down her face. "Thank you for that, Rick. That means so much to me. There are times I felt I failed you all…but hearing that makes it all worthwhile". Rick replied, "Think nothing of it…we'd do anything for you…drop of a hat. But enough of that…please continue with what you were going to say before I stopped you". Lisa gathered herself, looked into his cobalt blue eyes, and gently spoke, "Thank you. Anyway, as I was saying, Rick….you had a way of infuriating me when you disobeyed orders, or when you challenged me on regulations. I can't tell you how many times I wanted to strangle you….but I couldn't. No matter how mad I got, I just couldn't do that to someone, who, after awhile of coordinating and watching you out there in battle…felt you had what it took to be a great fighter pilot. I was always so amazed at how quick you caught on to situations during battle, and even more surprised at how you were able to improvise in order to avoid being shot down. I knew how great a pilot Roy was from watching him all these years, but I didn't know just how good a _teacher_ he was until I saw you." Lisa smiled weakly at Rick, but he smiled brightly back when she mentioned Roy. "When you saved me on Mars, I was so upset with you for taking me away from Karl, but in a way, I was also grateful. You kept me from doing something so incredibly foolish. Even moreso, you didn't rat me out in your report…and you even sat in your fighter on the flight deck, looking over me. As much as I wanted to scream at you, I was so distraught over having to finally say 'goodbye' to Karl, you managed, in a way, to allow me to finally come to grips with my feelings".

"I couldn't let you die, Lisa" Rick commented. He was surprised at how open she was becoming…and it was a revelation for him, but a welcome one. He's always wanted to know the Lisa Hayes _away_ from the SDF-1…the _woman_. He broke off his thought as he looked at her to continue. "On Dolza's flagship, you saved me from the Zentraedi twice, and I was so impressed with your bravery and determination", Rick responded, "If I remember correctly, you saved me as well". "I know…returning the favor, I suppose. But, as I'm trying to point out, you had begun a process that I didn't think I'd allow to happen. Arguing with you, being saved by you….and….and…._kissing_ you onboard Dolza's ship---that sent me into a whirlwind of emotion." "I DO remember you _ordering_ me to kiss you" he smiled. "Yes," she replied, "But in that kiss, Rick….you reawoke my passion for life. To want to live for something other than my duty. I actually let myself _feel_ something! For the first time in a long time…I allowed myself to feel…to express my emotions. It was all because of _you. _Oh, Rick…if it weren't for you, I'd still be a stern, cold-hearted, emotionless woman in search of nothing but duty. You've given me my _life_ back, Rick!" She was becoming a bit more emotional now…knowing she had to get out those words, those feelings she's wanted to share with him for oh so very long. Rick inched a bit closer to her, still holding her hands, keeping himself focused on her eyes. "When you got shot down over the Pacific Ocean in battle…I was so distraught and guilt ridden because I felt I was responsible. I know we had just started to really get along, and we were doing pretty good, actually. It was so nice to be able to spend time with you without arguing. But when you went down, I thought I'd lost the one thing that brought me out of my shell….that brought me back to life. It was then and there Rick….and ever since that day….th—that…", she struggled as she tried to contain the lump in her throat and the tears beginning to well up in her eyes and stream down her face. Rick wanted to wipe away the tears, but Lisa held a firm grip on his hands…squeezing ever tighter. "That….I fell in love with you, Rick".

There was a brief moment of silence….Lisa was emotionally vulnerable…and her tears were coming down even more, even shaking a bit. Rick stared at her…in a bit of shock. _She's loved me all this time! _He thought as her confession had finally begun to sink into him. _She's loved me for so long! I can't believe it! I knew I was growing attracted to her….but all this time…she's LOVED me! Oh, Lisa----Lisa, I'm so very sorry for making you wait so long. I swear I'll make it up to you…I promise!_

Rick gathered himself again, as Lisa prepared to finish her speech, "Rick…I know this is a shock to you, but please understand---you've done so much for me without even knowing. I've wanted you for so long, but I was so scared to tell you….that, and of course, there was Minmei". Rick shuddered a bit hearing her name. _I'm such a fool!_ He chided himself, _I've kept this wonderful woman away from me….this woman who really loves me. I kept pushing her away because of Minmei. Well…no more, Lisa! You've confessed your feelings for me…now it's time I do the same for you! _He looked down, then back up at Lisa, who commented, "You've always had this way with me, Rick. Of making me feel like a princess. I feel relaxed around you. You make me feel like a person….someone worthwhile to talk to, who listens to me, and cares about my well being. I've always admired you for how you put others before yourself…it's what made me love you even more". Rick felt a pain in his heart a bit at that last comment, thinking _Yeah…some great guy I am! I've put everyone else before me…except when it came to you, Lisa. I'm such a jerk! But I swear upon my heart….I'll spend all the time in the world making it up to you!_

"I feel sad though," said Lisa despondently, "Because I know how you feel about Minmei. But I know that I may never have another chance, nor possibly the courage, to tell you how I really felt about you, if I didn't tell you now. I would completely understand if you want Minmei , Rick. I know how much you've loved her." With that, Lisa looked away from him… and pulled her hands to her face, feeling the sadness well up in her, but glad she managed to say what she had to say…from her heart. It was then that Rick had decided to finally speak up…and open up his heart to her---to finally tell her how he feels.

"Lisa, " Rick pulled her hands down from her face, and wiped away the tears welling up in her eyes, "I thank you for being honest with me, and telling me how you feel. I know it wasn't easy. However, since we're in the mood for 'true confessions', I think it's about time I tell you _my _true feelings". Lisa was taken aback by his comment, and looked at him quizicly. _What is he talking about!_ She wondered as he drew a bit more closer to her. She could feel the fire burning in her soul as he held her hands, and moved ever so closer to her face. Her heart was beating faster with anticipation…not knowing what is going to happen next. At the same time, Rick could feel is own heart pumping rapidly, and feeling the fire burning between the two, as he cleared his throat…stared straight into her eyes…looking into her soul, and finally speaking.

"There _is no_ 'Minmei and Me'…..and there never will be. I've come to realize that she's not mature enough to handle the kind of relationship I'm looking for. She's never understood me, and she's only needed me at her own convenience. As much as I _did_ love her….I realized I could never _have _her. It's taken me awhile, but I've come to terms with it…and you know what? I'm at peace with it. I'm really okay. I feel I've moved on from it". Lisa looked confused, but Rick was undaunted, "I know that I've grown as a person over the last few years than Minmei ever will. It was that realization that I knew I need someone in my life who understood _me. _That could relate to what I was feeling, to be able to listen to me when I needed to get something off my chest, or just to enjoy a quiet day together….talking about all the little things that made life so worthwhile. Someone who complimented me in a relationship. Someone who, with them, I had a sense of balance in my life. Someone I could share all my heart's desires in wishes with. A friend, a confidant, a lover….someone I knew I could grow old with." Lisa, expectant for an answer, looked on…wondering what he was getting at. Rick picked up on her questioning glace, and held her hands gently in his…looking at her with the most serious of looks. He put his hand to her face, and gently stroked it, sending shocks of electricity through Lisa's body. Her eyes closed as she felt his gentle hand move across her cheek…cherishing it with her heart. "Lisa….I'm reminded of something Claudia told me. She said that she always saw me with someone older…someone who's been through a romance and a broken heart. Someone who's able to handle a committed relationship. She said that those people are all around, and that sometimes they pass so close you don't even notice them". Lisa could only begin to wonder where he was going with this, and she held onto his every word. "Before you got here tonight, I was looking at my album. At all the pictures you gave me, and the ones that were taken of us. In them, at least the ones taken of us with our friends…I noticed something in them I never saw before. You…the _real_ you. Shining bright with this aura around you. I compared it to the pictures you gave me…but they didn't generate that same glow. I only saw that glow when _we_ were standing with each other. It was then that I realized what I've wanted for so long….the real you. It made me realize that I pushed away the one woman whom I'm meant to love for so long…and I was too blind to notice it. Yes, Lisa…..that woman is _you! _I can't believe it….but having seen you….hear you tell me you love me….it all feels right. Like it's _meant_ to be. This is what I've been seeking…and wanting. And now," he held her face in his hands, ever so gently, yet keeping her eyes glued to his, "I've only one thing to say to you, Lisa Hayes----_I love you_!" Lisa was absolutely stunned. If it weren't for him holding her head in his hands, she'd have fallen completely off the couch. Her eyes were full of tears now, and they rolled continuously down her face. "Oh Rick," she cried….her voice breaking apart, not able to contain the well of emotions coming to the surface.

She let loose all her tears, and cried, "Rick…oh Rick! You've made me the happiest woman in the world! I can't believe you're telling me this! I'm not dreaming am I, Rick!" , he looked at her…with a smile on his face as he planted a soft kiss on her cheek, "No Lisa. It's no dream….I love you. And I always _will_ love you! You complete me, Lisa Hayes….and I swear to you, I will always love you and be there for you!" With that, Lisa lost it, and threw her arms around Rick…hugging him tightly, crying into his chest. Crying tears of joy. Rick held her tight, thinking _I'll never let you go, Lisa. I promise to love you forever! I'll never let anyone or anything come between us. We've fought too hard to get to this, and I'll be damned if I let anything take us away from each other!_

Into the long rainy night….Rick and Lisa sat on his couch…cuddled close to each other, reveling in their newfound love.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Conversation**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Lisa had just finished her tea, and got up to head over to Rick's. She knew he'd be off flight duty soon, and couldn't wait to spend time with him. She was so lost in thought at her newfound love with Rick, that she nearly walked over an elderly couple and practically hit a lightpost on the way. She felt embarrassed, but it quickly faded as her thoughts of Rick returned in full force. She suddenly got a burst of inspiration, and headed to the market to pick up some groceries. _I think that man deserves a well cooked meal when he gets home_, Lisa mused to herself. _And finally…he'll get to taste my cooking! Oh Rick…I can't wait until you get home! I can't wait to tell you I've missed you and love you!_ , she thought as her smile grew wider….giddy with anticipation for the upcoming evening.

Minmei hasn't felt her usual, chirpy self lately. With the pressure of a touring schedule, and the crowds not as big as before…she's felt a bit disappointed, if not outright depressed. Kyle has been more and more belligerent with her, even to the point of being rough with her on occaision. Grabbing her arm harshly, or just being verbally abusive didn't help Minmei any. Add onto his growing alcohol habit, and topping it all off with his rude display of anti-military bashing in New Detroit, by having Rick thrown out of the city. The real capper was recently----when him and her were captured by Khyron and held for ransom. Rick had once again risked his life, as he had for Minmei so many times before, to save them from harm, only to have Kyle go on another tirade. However…she _was_ proud of Rick for taking a stand, and saying that he rescued them for _her_! Minmei was so happy, and had missed Rick so much, that she broke down and ran to him…tears flowing freely. She felt comfortable and safe when he finally embraced her. She realized just how much he cares for her, and she felt it in his embrace. Minmei looked out the window of her hotel room with a somber face. _Rick! What have I done! How could I ignore you? I need you so much, Rick! I can't believe I've kept you at arms length for so long! Where are you when I need you, Rick? I can't take Kyle much longer…he's getting worse and worse by the day. I wish you were here, Rick….you've always been able to rescue me from anything----I could use your rescue right now…please Rick, come rescue me from my life! _Tears streamed down Minmei's face, and she reached up to dry her eyes, but to no avail. She sniffed, trying to clear her sinuses, but that also was futile. She finally reached for a Kleenex and wiped her eyes, then grabbed another one to blow her nose. After finishing that, she continued to stare sadly out the window----the tears coming back with reinforcements again. She gave up trying to dry them. She eventually laid down on her bed and cried into the night.

Minmei awoke a couple hours later, her tears dried to her face, and stained on her mattress. Once she got her bearings as to where she was, she recalled why she was crying. _Rick_, she thought…and the sadness once again enveloped her. She replayed the last time she saw him in her head…but this time, she saw a new element---Lisa Hayes. She noticed that Lisa had been very stern with Kyle when he was giving her lip, but Minmei jumped in front of her and chastised Kyle for his ungratefulness. That was when Rick told her he did it for _her_. That's when she ran to him…and nearly leaped into his arms. They both held each other tightly when Lisa came over and told Rick he had to go. Rick refused, and threw down his helmet, challenging Lisa to chase Khyron herself. Lisa picked up his helmet and readily agreed…only to have Rick snatch the helmet back from her, and go and complete the mission. But before taking off, he looked at her, and said "It appears I have to go Minmei, but I'll be back!", with that, Minmei gave him a crisp salute, which he returned, then he took off. Minmei, replaying their last conversation aboard the SDF-1 : "_I'm a pilot, and you're a big star now, Minmei...you know it wouldn't have worked between us!"_, and her face welled up at the thought. She remembers the kiss she had with him before he took off, for what had possibly been the last time. It was the first real kiss they ever shared…and she felt his true feelings for her for the first time. She remembers him telling her "_I love you", _for which she replied "_I love you". _

But now…as she saw him fly away…heading towards Khyron, she started to tear up again, and shouted "Rick! Nooooooooooooooo! Please don't go!", and she started running after him, only to trip and fall. Lisa had tried to warn her to let him go, but she couldn't! _I can't let him out of my life! I can't! _She stayed in that spot for several minutes as Kyle and Lisa looked on. The more she sat there, the more angrier with Lisa she got.

Minmei sat on her bed in the hotel, still adjusting her eyes to the evening light, rolling through that whole day in her head again and again…only to come up with one answer: _This is Lisa's fault! She's made Rick's life so miserable with that mean attitude of hers! How DARE she keep Rick away from the one he loves most! She's taking Rick away from me….but I won't let her! He is mine! Rick deserves to be with someone who is always there to cater to him! Who agrees with everything he says, and doesn't give him a hard time! I could never be that way to Rick…and I never will. But I'll show her! Next time I see her, I'm going to give her a piece of my mind! Rick is my white knight, my savior, and I will not let him go! _Armed with a newfound determination…Minmei went to the bathroom to freshen up.

After a nice, long, luxurious bath, letting the woes of her day ebb away with the scented bubbles, Minmei walked into the main part of her hotel suite in a much better mood. _I've no reason to be upset!_, she chimed to herself, _I know Rick still cares about me! I know he loves me! He'd never turn me away or forget me! I'm just being silly….Rick is the sweetest guy I know, and he'd never hurt me. I've just missed him, that's all. I know that once I see him again, I'll feel even better than I do now. He's always had a way of bringing a smile to my face. _She sat down on the exotic couch near the center of the suite, facing the television that was in front of it. She had made herself some tea, and sipped slowly, thinking about Rick, keeping positive as much as possible. _No matter how bad I feel or get, Rick, you always have a way of making the sadness go away. How can I ever repay you for all you've done for me? _Minmei sat and pondered that last question for a few moments, intermittently taking sips of her tea while the television played in the background. _I know! I'll go visit him! I haven't seen him in some time, and I don't have a show to do for a couple days, I'll just go and spend some time with him! Mmmmmm…my sweet Rick---I can't wait to surprise you tomorrow! _Her mind made up, Minmei finished her tea and continued watching television, before turning in for the night.

Lisa's "dinner date" with Rick turned out better than she had planned. After getting back to Rick's, she immediately got to the task of preparing him a meal that would render him speechless….literally and figuratively. She spared no expense to surprise him, with a chicken and pasta meal that had been in her family for years. A fine wine to compliment the meal, and candles strewn about the house to create the perfect romantic ambience. _Perfect! _Lisa smiled to herself…._I think Mr. Hunter will be quite impressed when he walks through that door! If not…_she joked to herself_….I'll court-martial him so fast, he won't know what hit him!_ "Now…there's just _one_ thing missing!" she said, and turned to the bedroom to prepare herself for his arrival.

About half an hour later, Rick Hunter, after yet another brutal day on patrol, and even _more_ boring hour of paperwork, shuffled home at a snail's place…thinking of how nice it will be to hit the sack. _Hope Lisa's not upset I haven't called her….I'm just so beat! Maybe if I take a quick shower, it'll refresh me enough, and then I'll give her a call. I don't want her sad or upset with me, thinking I just decided to ignore her today. Yeah…a shower, then I'll call. Who knows? Maybe it will help me sleep as good as I had it that one night! _He was referring to the thoughts of that fateful evening---when he and Lisa finally came clean with each other about their feelings. Confessing the love they both had for each other, and having the weight of the past lifted off their shoulders. They talked into the night…about their lives, the likes, dislikes, and simply getting to really know one another, marvel at each other's strengths and weaknesses. Sharing their deepest desires and dreams. Sharing laughter and tears, Rick and Lisa fell asleep in each other's arms until the morning sun awoke them from their blissful slumber. Lisa had earned herself a couple days off, but Rick had flight duty---a "gift" from Sammie. Lisa promised Rick she'd talk to her about that as he was reluctant to go, but nonetheless, he willed himself to work….making sure they both shared a kiss before he went out the door.

He approached the door, and fished for his keys in his pocket. Pulling them out, and finding the right one, he slowly slid the key into the lock, and softly turned the knob to let himself in. When he opened the door and looked inside, he nearly collapsed at the sight that befell him. There was Lisa…standing there with her hands in front of her, linked together in a stunning black dinner dress. The dress went down just below the knees, and had a little bit of an opening to help accentuate her chest, as well as the rest of the dress did with her shape. Form fitting, but not too clingy. Her hair, a glowing honey brown, that had fallen gracefully over her shoulders and down her back. She had a sweet smile, and a deep radiant shine in her emerald eyes. Sweat began to eminate from Rick's brow, as Lisa said softly, but lovingly, "Hello Rick….I'm glad you're finally home". Rick was at a loss for words. He looked around the house as he saw nothing but candles lit and placed about…creating this dream-like vision about the room. "You're just in time," Lisa broke him from his mesmerized spell, "I've got dinner all ready to go---but YOU, Mister….are in dire need of a shower! So, get in there, and wash up---there's clothes waiting for you on the bed. And don't keep me waiting!" Rick, having finally closed the door behind him as he slowly entered his home, wide-eyed and still in a state of shock—shook his head, and trudged off to his room…knowing it's not polite to keep your commanding officer waiting. Lisa looked at him with a smirk, and her smile got wider thinking about his expression since he walked in the door. _I DO believe I got the desired effect I was looking for!_ She sighed happily. She moved herself to the couch, awaiting his return from the bedroom. _I've never seen him in a suit,_ she thought, _I bet he looks just as good as he does in uniform….if not better_. At that moment, Lisa herself started to feel the heat, as she felt the insides of her body burn at the mere thought of Rick dressed up…making her begin to perspire. _Easy, Lisa….they'll be plenty of time for that!_ , she said to herself as she tried to relax and calm her nerves.

Rick re-emerged from his room, refreshed, spry, and well-groomed. He wore a simple blue suit with a white shirt and black tie. Nothing too fancy, but it got the point across to Lisa, as she stared at wonderment at him. _Oh, my! _She gasped silently, _He so incredibly handsome! _Rick saw the expression change in her face, and smiled, for he knew he had gotten the desired effect from her as she did from him. They stood looking at each other for a period of time---taking in each other's features---studying them, remembering them. Rick was amazed at her stunning beauty….amazed that she kept it hidden so much from the world. He knew she was attractive, but she always curled her hair up when she was on duty. All pomp and circumstance, never really "letting loose". Here, he sees her hair flowing freely about her shoulders and back. She had a most regal air about her without really trying. He could see the confidence in her, how well she carried herself. He knew she had a side to her she kept from everyone---and he wanted to explore it. He wanted to see the sexy Lisa…the one who can use her body to turn him to pudding. _I believe I've found her!_ He thought to himself.

Lisa, on the other hand, was just as astonished at Rick in his suit. _Very dapper_, she mused as she gave him an overall glance. Sure, he looked good in his military uniform, and even sexier in his flight suit, Lisa thought. But to see him dressed up in a more "casual" setting…with no military about---she was awash in his body….how well it filled out the suit. _He's better than any Hollywood actor I've ever seen_ she chimed to herself. It was as if the world stopped the minute he opened that door. Lisa bit her lower lip….not being able to fully take him in without thinking of some very dirty thoughts that came to mind. _Lisa, you shameless hussy!_, she laughed to herself, _Slow down! Have dinner with him first before throwing yourself at him! Besides...the reward will be oh so much better if you make him sweat a little…and work for it!_ She quickly collected herself and got up to greet him.

It was when Lisa got up, and walked across the room, that Rick noticed her walk wasn't one of a military soldier. A walk of uniformity, determination, and duty. Lisa had more of a strut…a glide as he heard the heels click across the floor. He saw how her hips move with each step, the confidence in her body language, letting him know she believes in herself. _Woah! _Thought Rick, _She's got a killer strut! She's pulling out all the stops tonight! She makes Minmei's walk pale in comparison! I've never seen this kind of confidence in her. _Rick felt a bit weak-kneed as she finally strolled up to him and smiled, "Well….like what you see?" , as Lisa did a turn, showing off every aspect of her dress, even giving Rick a little hip shake while she had her back to him, showing him a tad of sultriness using her backside. Rick gulped and replied, "_Beyond_ impressed, actually! You're a four-alarm fire, Ms. Hayes!". She turned around and smiled brightly, her eyes beaming with happiness, "Thank you, Mr. Hunter! And might I say, dear sir, that you are quite the distinguished gentleman tonight! If I didn't know better, I'd swear I was in the presence of Hollywood royalty! Errol Flynn's got nothing on you, Rick. You sure you haven't posed for some magazine cover before?". Rick widely grinned, straightened up, adjusted his tie, and put on his best magazine pose. Lisa giggled at the sight of him looking like a model on a magazine cover, but was equally impressed that he pulled it off. After a couple of laughs, she looked at him and replied, "Dinner's ready, my good man…care to have dinner with me?". She looked at him with stars in her eyes, inching closer to him. She could smell his cologne, and closed her eyes at how good he smelled, taking in his scent. He did the same, and then opened his eyes, and held out his arm. "I would be honored, to, dear lady, to share your company tonight!", and with that, Lisa took her arm and laced it through his, and he led her to the table. Opening the chair for her, she sat down and gave him a 'thank you' for his politeness. He than gathered the meal from the oven, along with the wine, and they sat down to eat. He talked about his day, but not too much. He really wanted to talk more about life in general…especially her life and her early days. She agreed, and wanted the same. So they sat, ate, laughed, and reminisced about simpler times and childhood memories. All the while feeling content in each other's company. _This is how it's supposed to be_, both thought as the evening went on.

Minmei dreamed fitfully, tossing and turning about on her bed as she tried to sleep. Images of Rick holding her while in the bowels of the SDF-1, their many conversations about life, and all the while him taking care of her. Then, the dream drifted to Kyle in Tokyo, and how amazingly pleased she was to see him. How attentive he was to her, giving her his utmost attention. She liked attention….as much as she can get. She loved being adored by thousands of fans. She loved that thought that their cheers were all for her. But the dream gets darker----Kyle's mood changes, his eyes grow dark….his temper darker. _I don't want you dating that pilot, Minmei! I forbid you! You belong to ME, Minmei! He cannot love you….he doesn't deserve you! He cares more for his precious war than he does you! He loves his Commander…can't you see! Let those military fools have each other, Minmei! I can show you what REAL love is! You are mine!_ She fidgeted a bit more…beginning to mumble in her sleep, "N..No, Kyle…Rick is a good man!" she stammered quietly as she continued to toss and turn, still in a deep sleep. Then her dream turns again, and she sees Rick, standing alone in a shining light. 'Rick!', she screamed as she ran to him. 'Hello, Minmei….what do you want?' he said in a very cold tone. Minmei didn't understand, she held on to his arm and whined, 'What's with you, Rick? It's me! It's Minmei! Rick! I'm here…I'm here for you! Oh, I love you, Rick! I need you to save me from Kyle! He's horrible! He's become a monster! You have to save me, Rick!', she cried as she hung onto his arm, begging for his help. Rick just stood there, with no emotion on his face. Her tears flowing freely down her cheeks, Rick looked down and finally spoke, 'Sorry, Minmei. This is what YOU wanted! I tried to love you, but I was only just a friend. Besides, it would've never worked out. You have to let me go…Lisa will be along soon.' 'No, Rick! Forget her! She's just mean to you all the time! Tell her to go away, Rick! You love _me_, not _her!_ She'll never make you happy like I can, Rick!' Minmei continued to cry and beg to Rick, hoping he'll turn around and just take her in his arms---holding her and kissing her, and giving his love to her and only her. But her dream now shatters with one disturbing image: Lisa Hayes. 'You cannot have him, Minmei! Rick belongs to _my_ world now….to the military! You wasted your time, little girl, and you ignored him----and now I'm taking him away from you! You'll _never_ have him! Go back to your precious Kyle, you whelp! You don't deserve Rick! And you'll _never_ see him again! He is _mine_!' Minmei's heart all but wilted away at Lisa's cruel words. Looking at Rick, for a glimmer of hope, she saw nothing. He looked down on her with eyes that made her feel petty and worthless. She cried more to Rick, but he looked at her smugly, turned to Lisa, and said, 'I gave you all the chances, Minmei. You could've had me….but Lisa's the one for me! C'mon babe, let's go before we have to endure more of this whiny little prattling from such an immature little girl!', Rick replied, grabbing Lisa's arm. As he turned to walk away, he made sure that Minmei saw him as he kissed Lisa full-fledged on the lips…deeply and passionately. He was making sure he rubbed it in her face. Minmei was in shock as she just stared at the blatant display of affection Rick showed Lisa---mocking her in every way possible. Minmei looked down and away from them, tears like rivers running in a current down her face. 'By the way, Minmei….Lisa and I are getting married, so this is goodbye. Please don't bother me ever again! C'mon, babe…let's go!', Rick turned Lisa around, and walked out of Minmei's sight and into the brightly lit distance. Minmei fell despondently to the floor as she could hear Lisa's laughter as she and Rick walked away.

Minmei woke up in a cold sweat, breathing rapidly and heavily, eyes wide open, and tears in her eyes. She looked around her suite to make sure of her surroundings. Her heartbeat was like a triphammer…rapid beats, almost on the verge of having a seizure.

_Oh, God! What a bad dream!_ She said to herself, while trying to slow her breathing down, and relax a bit. After a few more heavy breaths, she managed to contain her lungs from exploding. However, her nerves were frayed. She went to the bathroom, and found the prescription of sleeping pills and anti-depressants on the counter. She took a pill from each bottle, and with a heavy swig of water from a glass that was on her nightstand, Minmei downed the pills and tilted her head back in dramatic fashion, swallowing at the same time, to make sure the pills went down. She then layed back down in bed, covering herself with the satin sheets. _Lisa! That woman is becoming a thorn in my side! I can't let her take Rick away from me! I need Rick more than she does! Why doesn't she just go away and command somewhere else! _She was in deep thought, trying to figure a way to get Rick all for herself, when an idea came to mind: _I know I've been tired of singing for awhile----my heart just hasn't been in it! Too many demands…Kyle's abusiveness, the lack of support from the fans----I just can't handle it anymore! My life has become one sad song after another! What if I just quit? I hate to disappoint the fans, but I just can't sing anymore! If I quit my singing, and get Rick to quit the military, then we can finally run away and be together! YES, _thought Minmei in great triumph, _I'll stop singing, and Rick will give up his commission, and then we'll get married, and live a normal life! _Minmei smiled wide at what she felt was a brilliant plan. _Once Rick resigns from the army, Lisa will have to do without him! Let her find some other pilot to bother…she'll NEVER have Rick as long as I breathe! Oh Rick….I can't wait---soon we'll be together, sweet Rick, and then nothing and no one will come between us! No singing, no military, no Kyle…and no Lisa! _Feeling more relaxed, and starting to succumb to the effects of the medication, Minmei happily slid deeper under the covers, and finally drifted off to sleep.

Dinner had come and gone for Rick and Lisa, as the two congregated to the couch with a bottle of champagne that was chilling, and two small plates that held dessert on them. They had shared so much in the last few days, it was like they'd known each other all their lives. They were both amazed at how much they had in common, and how much they really enjoyed each others' company. Just talking seemed like it was so natural between them. They continued to tell stories from their past, make jokes, and eat dessert, and sip champagne by candlelight. After dessert, Rick picked up the dishes and moved them to the sink. He then turned around and was heading back to the couch, when he stopped cold. He could see Lisa, sitting very comfortably on the couch, almost in a model-type pose. The candles reflecting marvelously off her soft skin. Rick took in the sight before him, observing her curves, her honey brown hair and the glow that seemed to come off of it, and her legs….elegant, sexy, and perfect. She watched him as he stared at her….drinking in every aspect of her body. She winked at him and then looked at him with her soft green eyes. "You like what you see, Mr. Hunter?" she said coyly, trying to see what kind of response she'd get. Rick, who had been breathless since turning around, let the air out of his lungs slowly, and relaxed his breathing, took a moment and said, "Oh, very much so, Ms. Hayes." Rick moved closer to the couch, continuing, "Aphrodite herself couldn't match your beauty, dear Lisa. You are a goddess unto yourself---and I am but your humble servant who wishes nothing more than your love." His eyes glowing blue, but Lisa could see the burning passion deep within them as she was taken aback with his compliment, which seemed to send Lisa soaring into the stratosphere. "You are no humble servant, my love…", said Lisa, as she inched closer to Rick, as he had now moved to the couch and sat next to her, "you, my darling Rick, are my God, my equal…I can think of you no other way." He was smiling broadly at the response from Lisa, and seemed to lift him beyond the sky. They slowly moved together, taking each other's hands, and stared deeply into each other's eyes. Both cobalt blue and emerald green battled it out to find the soul of each other buried within….sparking the passion and love that has built up for the longest time. Then, as if in slow motion, Rick titled his head slightly, closing his eyes, and reaching the threshold of Lisa's lips. Lisa did the same, and then their lips lightly brushed against each other. Slow and gentle at first, they kissed, feeling each other's upper and lower lips, teasing and playing with them….enjoying the softness of them. During all this, Rick's hands began to move up and down Lisa's arms, softly caressing them. Lisa let out a slight moan as she moved her arms around his neck. Finally, they gave into their passion, and deepened their kiss, exploring each other's tongues and mouths with fury. Lisa held tightly to Rick's neck has he probed with the kiss even deeper. At this point, Rick moved his arms around to Lisa's back, and began to caress her back, causing severe shivers to run up and down her spine. Her body tingled at the slightest touch of Rick's hands. Rick, on the other hand, felt the heat of Lisa's hands as they began to unbutton his jacket, then his shirt. He tosses the jacket over the back of the couch without stopping the kiss, and Lisa opens up his shirt and feels his chest. She lovingly runs her hands gently up and down his chisled physique.

Rick and Lisa broke their elongated kiss enough to catch their breath, but only temporarily. They stared at each other with a passion and desire that was slowly burning them alive. Rick then got up off the couch, and pulled Lisa to him. Grabbing the remote control, he hit a button on it,that activated the stereo across the room. He pushed another button that started the CD player, and then, after a few seconds, a soft song came over the speakers. "Dance with me, my Queen?", Rick said softly, as he bowed graciously to Lisa, who curtsyed in kind, "I would love to, my Love". With that, they moved into each other, with Lisa putting her head on his chest, her arms tight around his neck, as he held her around her waist. The music was soft in tempo, and they slow danced for several minutes, looking into each other's eyes, and telling each other "I Love You".

It was after the song had ended that Rick took his hand and gently pulled up Lisa's chin, and when he got eye contact with her, he spoke deeply, "I am so very much in love with you, Lisa. You are my better half, my soulmate. There is nothing more I want in this life but you.", and then he kissed her lips gently again, a light peck. Lisa responded to the kiss with a soft one of her own, smiling from his comment. "I am so very much in love with you too, Rick. You are _my_ better half, my soulmate. You complete me." And with that, they closed in for another passionate kiss.

It was here that their built up passion, desires, fantasies, and sexual hunger took over. They kissed each other deeply for several moments, moaning slightly and running their hands over each other. Rick then pulled away from Lisa's lips, and began to kiss her neck and shoulders. He met her neck and shoulder at their intersection on her body, and he went to kissing it with a feverish want. He heard Lisa moan a bit louder, and begin to slip from his arms. He held her tight, as he continued to kiss the nape of her neck…she was reeling in ecstacy from his hot kisses there, he had no idea until he started to feel her knees buckle under her that he new he found her "weak spot" or her "sweet spot". He filed this information for future use, as he knew it was the one way to now get Lisa to melt into his arms. "Oh, Rick…" she said weakly, feeling every inch of her shoulders and neck being caressed by Rick's soft lips. She then took his shirt and finished opening it, and started in on his chest…kissing him softly at first, then increasing more, all the while feeling him moan slightly at the sensation of smooth, sweet lips caressing his pecs and abdomen. When both were hot enough, they knew it was time. Lisa broke away from him…and looked at him with a passion that burned like Hades. He looked at her the same. "Shall we continue this in a more worthwhile environment?" she said with a sultriness Rick had never heard before. She broke away from him, and started strutting towards the bedroom…making sure Rick got a great look at her walk, working her assets to their fullest. She then turned around in the doorway to the bedroom, struck a very sexual pose, and motioned a "come hither" motion with her finger. She continued to move him with her fingers as she slid one of the straps on her dress down to reveal more of her body to Rick. Already sweating profusely, Rick started to move slowly towards the bedroom. Lisa then moved onto the bed, and in her sexiest, sultriest pose, continued to reel him in with her finger, and when he finally reached the doorway, his shoes were off, and his tie disposed of. He was finishing unbuttoning his shirt and removing it, when Lisa seductively looked at him and said, "Come get me, flyboy----take me to the stars and beyond!" Rick smiled back with his own seductiveness, as he removed his shirt and pants….and closed the door behind him, heading towards the bed….and the stars.


	3. Chapter 3 Finale

_**The Conversation**_

_Well, this is the last chapter, folks! I want to thank everyone who read it, and for the reviews I've gotten. I can't begin to tell you how appreciative I am! I hope this chapter of this little tale lives up to the previous two! Special thanks go out to **gppr, aikiweezie, Sith-KnightGalen, 1e0nidas, & Dwparsnip** for their generous reviews!_

_Finally to **Carla Fox**, who has been my muse through all of this! You've inspired me so much!_

_Most of all---thanks for being patient and waiting for me to finish this! PS – This is a LONG chapter…so I hope you enjoy it!_

Chapter 3 – Finale 

Morning came early in the home of Rick Hunter. The sunshine beamed brightly into his room as he slammed his hand on the annoying alarm. He let out a couple short grunts, and then rubbed his eyes, trying to remove the weight of last night's sleep from them. When he got the slits of his eyes open, the sun blinded him. In haste, he drew his forearm over his eyes. He slightly moaned and rubbed his eyes and face…trying to wake up. It was then and there that he noticed that he had this weight on his chest. He blinked a few times to get his bearings, and to figure out why he couldn't get up, when he noticed strands of light brown hair nestled on his chest. His other arm preoccupied with cradling the body of the woman he loves. He smiles as he sees Lisa sleeping peacefully on his chest, her arm draped over him, as well as her leg. _Never thought I'd experience this beyond my wildest dreams_, Rick thought as he lightly caressed Lisa's hair from her face, while pulling her gently closer to his embrace. _You're so exquisite, Lisa…my personal angel, who's stolen my heart and made it her own. I swear to cherish you forever, sweet Lisa. I couldn't imagine a day without you, _Rick mused more to himself. Lisa, still in the midst of sleep, inched into his embrace more, slightly tightening her hold on him. He could feel the need she had for him when she did that. He continued to gently stroke her head, and kiss it occasionally for a bit longer, until the 2nd alarm went off on his clock. He slammed his hand down on it again, grunted, and said to himself _Fine! I can see that only YOU can disturb my happiness! Wretched alarm...just when I was having a peaceful moment._

At the sound of the 2nd alarm, Lisa managed to stir a bit, and Rick felt her shift, as she began to awake from her peaceful slumber. He looked at her, and with a sweet kiss, whispered to her, "Good Morning, Sleeping Beauty!" She moaned ever so slightly, and blinked her eyes to awake. She looked up at him hazily, but with a smile, she whispered back, "Hello yourself, you handsome prince." She blinked again a couple more times to fully get her eyelids to open, and managed to hug Rick tighter. _I can't believe he's here with me…it's like a fairy tale come true! _ Lisa smiled to herself as she felt Rick hug her tighter.

"Slept well I take it?" Rick grinned at her

"I certainly can't complain, knowing _you_ were here with me." She replied

"You were absolutely amazing, Lisa. I have _never_ had a night like that before!"

"Well, stick around _me_, flyboy….and I _guarantee_ you'll have many more nights like that!" Lisa said with a devilish grin.

"You got a deal, Captain! " Rick said with wide smile on his face.

"Alright, honey….I know you'd love to stay in bed with me…and _believe_ me, I'd love to have you all to myself all day, but you _do_ have duty today, so _up and at 'em, soldier!_" as Lisa pushed Rick towards the side of the bed to get him up and ready for duty. He reluctantly agreed, and got himself out of bed. After a few stretches to get his body limber, started off towards the shower. Lisa, her hand propping up her head as she lie in bed, admired Rick's body as he lumbered off to the bathroom, thought to herself, _Oh my God! I thought I got goose bumps just imagining his kiss, his touch, how he held me----but last night just shattered all of that! That incredibly sexy man is the most incredible lover I've ever met! Oh, Rick! Sweetheart, you were most definitely worth the wait! And you're mine...all mine!_ She couldn't stop the smile growing larger on her face as she grasped the pillow Rick had slept on, and clutched it to her, taking in his scent. She giggled as she hugged it tighter---reveling in the aroma that was her man, and it sent shivers up her spine.

Minmei awoke from her fairly peaceful sleep. The sleeping pills she took the night before seemed to have helped, and she managed to get in a reasonable amount of sleep nightmare free. _Today's the day!_ She thought gleefully as she stretched her arms and rubbed her eyes, sitting up in her bed. _Oh Rick...I hope you'll have time to see me today! It's been long overdue, and I'm going to make it up to you_, thinking once again to herself as she adjusted to the morning light, after getting out of bed, and opening the curtains of her hotel room to bring in the sunshine. She headed over to the phone, and called room service to bring her up breakfast. She faced the window, and observed the clear blue skies before heading to the bathroom to shower before her breakfast arrived. _Now…_she pondered to herself, _How do I manage to see Rick without riling up Kyle?_

Rick emerged from the bathroom into his room, to find his uniform on the bed, ready to go. _Lisa_, he thought with a smile, _she's so sweet to have my uniform ready to go when I got out of the shower. It's like we've done this routine so many times before, but we haven't. It just seems so…natural._ He quickly dried his hair, and promptly dressed for the grueling day ahead. He then headed into the kitchen to see yet another surprise to him….Lisa making breakfast. _Will the wonders cease to amaze?_ He mused. He slowly walked up behind her robed figure, and gently put his arms around her, and hugged her tightly, giving her a kiss on the head as he said, "Don't you do enough for me?"

She smiled as she felt him embrace her as she was standing over the stove cooking, feeling his arms ensare her in his embrace, and replied, "I can never do enough for you….but, if you want, I can send you a bill!"

"Cute. Always with the clever wit, Ms. Hayes. But you don't need to send a bill…besides, I'm sure I can think of a few ways to pay you back!" Rick replied, as he started kissing her neck. She stopped hovering over the stove as she felt his soft lips caress the nape of her neck, making her weak in the knees. "I'll take you up on that offer later, Mister. But I want you to park yourself in that chair over there…breakfast is ready!" she managed to say, albeit weakly, but he complied and went and sat down at the table. She brought two plates over, and sat down, giving Rick his plate. Both ate and talked about the day ahead. As Rick and her continued breakfast , Rick thought to himself _I can get used to this sort of thing. I can't believe how right this all just feels. It's like her and I have been like this for a lifetime. I've never felt so comfortable in my life around a woman. It's like the skies parted, and I've finally seen the light that's been in front of me this whole time. I most definitely want this sensation forever!_

After clearing the table of breakfast, Rick was getting ready to head out, when he came and looked over at Lisa. She looked back and smiled at him, and noticed he had something on his mind. "Yes, Rick?" she said inquisitively.

"Lisa…I've been thinking. And I know this may seem a bit sudden, knowing we've only just gotten together, but….would you like to move in together? It's just…well…we've _known_ each other so long, it would just feel _right…_you know?" Rick said sheepishly, with his hands nervously in his pockets. Lisa, to say the least, was flabbergasted by this suddenness of his request. Her jaw nearly caving into the floor. Her eyes as wide as can be, and she felt a shortness of breath for a brief moment. He saw her hesitant, but responded, "Well? What do you think? Is it too soon? I mean, it would only seem logical for a man to want to move in with his girlfriend, right?"

Lisa was still in a state of shock, when her mind finally caught up with her stiff body. _Did he say he wanted to move in together! Is he serious! _She couldn't believe that he, Rick Hunter, the man she had chased for so long, and had finally gotten, had asked her to move in with _him._ She looked at him in surprise for a bit longer…processing what he had asked of her. A minute or two more passed before she shook out of her state of shock. She walked up to Rick, who had been waiting nervously for her to answer, put her arms around him, looked up into his beautiful blue eyes, smiled, kissed him, and said, "Rick, I would _love_ to move in with you! But…." She said with a smile and a wink, "You're moving into _my_ quarters! Face it, Hunter…this place hasn't much of anything, and I think you'll find my place a bit more accommodating". Rick looked at her with a smile on his face, looked about his quarters, seeing the bare simplicity of it, and replied, "You're right…I don't have much here, and since your quarters has more of that home-feel to it….I'm sold on the idea."

"Guess I can start packing your stuff today since I still have a day off before I go back on duty. If that's okay with you, Rick," Lisa said to him as she moved away from him. Rick nodded in agreement, "Sure! Sooner the better…I'd love to be able to come home and actually _feel it_, you know?" He put on his jacket, and began to head towards the door, knowing he couldn't stay longer, or Sammie would be screaming at him when he got into his fighter. "Well…I'm off to fly the wild blue yonder! So, I take my leave of you, my dear lady…but I shall return later this evening to help you move this stuff over to _our_ home!" Rick said with a grin as he pulled Lisa back into his embrace. Lisa snuggled up against him, "Be careful out there, Rick…I can't live without you!" She said in a somber tone. "Don't worry, sweetheart---I've got all the reasons in the world to come back. I have _you. _My partner, my best friend, my soulmate, my love…" Rick had professed before Lisa cut him off.

"Your _girlfriend_", she said with a smile. "I guess it's official now…"

"Yes, " Rick beamed with pride, "You are my girlfriend. And I couldn't be happier!"

"That makes two of us, flyboy!" Lisa responded, "But you need to get out of here and do your duty, soldier! And don't worry, I'll have a little chat with Sammie about coordinating our schedules best she can…sound fair?"

"You got it, Ma'am! I'll return home later this evening", as Rick leaned in to kiss Lisa on the lips. "Bye for now, honey!" Rick said as he opened the door to leave, and Lisa gave him a smile and said "_I Love You_, Rick Hunter!" He shot her a smile back and as he walked out the door, he replied "_I Love You, too, _Lisa Hayes!". With that, the door closed, and Lisa Hayes looked about the quarters of Rick Hunter. _Well…guess I've got a busy day ahead of myself as well! But…this is ONE chore that is more than worth the labor! _Lisa thought to herself. She turned to get started on her project for the day when she smiled wide and thought the one thing she'd thought she'd never hear in a lifetime:

_I'm Rick Hunter's **girlfriend**!_

Minmei had just finished up in the bathroom with her shower, when she heard a knock at the door. "Coming!" she sang as she walked out of the bathroom and to the door. She opened up to a bellboy bringing her in her breakfast order. "Breakfast for Miss Lynn Minmei" the bellboy answered with a smile as he entered her suite. She ordered him to put the roll tray by the table. He did as instructed, and then handed Minmei the bill for the food. Minmei gave her his autograph, since she had Kyle put everything on a bill later on anyway. She promptly tipped the bellboy, said "Thank you very much!", for which the bellboy nodded, and said, "A pleasure to serve you, Miss Minmei! And I hope you have a great day!". Minmei smiled back and said, "I plan on it!" and then she giggled as she closed the door to her suite. She looked over her breakfast tray which featured a grapefruit, some cottage cheese, juice, toast, and some cereal. She sat down and vigorously dug into her morning meal, all the while taking in the majestic day unfolding before her. Once she finished with her meal, she sat for a few more minutes, taking in the scenery while finishing her juice. _Such a perfect day, _she thought, _almost romantic actually! _She silently giggled like a schoolgirl, _A perfect day for Rick and I!_

He always could bring a smile to her face, regardless of the day she was having. Rick Hunter had always been there for Minmei during her most difficult times. From being trapped in the depths of the SDF-1 to her recent kidnapping at the hands of Khyron, she could always count on Rick Hunter to rescue her. Her knight in shining armor, her hero. She always was drawn to Rick because he saw her as _just_ Minmei…not a star. He always told her that he liked her _before_ she made it big. He would always be there to listen to her stories about her life, always staring at her with stars in his own eyes. It's been a long while since she's seen those stars…since she's seen those _eyes_. Today was _her_ day, she thought to herself.

Of course, she also knew just how much Rick adored her as well. She's always kept him at a distance because she so desperately wanted her career. Ever since she was little, Minmei wanted to be a star. Becoming Miss Macross opened up doors for her, and before she could even blink…she was the darling of the SDF-1. Her singing and compassion for others helped launch Minmei into an important piece of the war against the Zentraedi…though she may not even realize just how much. She's loved the attention for as long as she could remember, and shines brightest when the spotlight is on her. She knows the looks she gets from the men of the RDF, as well as the men NOT in service. She's never been one to want to settle down with _one_ guy. Wanting the attention of _all_ the men certainly didn't make her sweat. She knew how to handle men, and she did it with style and grace…but kept them panting and wanting more.

However…Minmei's attitude changes when it comes to Rick Hunter. She knows that when she's with him, she is the absolute focal point of his attention. She senses how much he carries her in his heart, and it makes her feel special…even moreso than in a front of a crowd she's singing to. He's never belittled her, hurt her, or even yelled at her. He always treated her with respect and kindness. _Kindness...only Rick treats me like a real person. All Kyle does is treat me like an object…a toy for his own benefit_ she grumbled silently to herself as she finished breakfast. She now knew that she wanted and craved Rick's attention more than ever. For one, it made her feel instantly better…just being around him made her giddy with happiness. Two, she felt comfortable and safe…as if nothing can harm her while in Rick's care. Finally, she knew that he'd drop everything for her in an instant. Something she now realized that Lisa Hayes threatened if she got her hooks into him. _I can't let her have him…after all, she's never nice to him, always giving him a hard time, ridiculing him, talking down to him, being pushy, and never agreeing with him at all, _Minmei fumed in her head thinking of the time Lisa interrupted her and Rick's embrace, forcing him after Khyron, thereby putting his life in danger. _I wish he'd just quit_, she thought, _he's done more than his fair share for the military…he doesn't need to fly into battle after battle, putting his life on the line. The war is over! If he quit, he could take care of me full-time! _

Minmei went into the bathroom to brush her hair, and get ready to go over to Rick's. She also knew she had to go through Kyle to do it. As she prepared to leave, she had mentally prepped herself for the war of words with her cousin. Putting the finishing touches on her makeup, she looked herself over, making sure her outfit was just perfect, her makeup just right, put on the right perfume…the one Rick loved best, and flashed a quick smile and pose in the mirror. _Perfect! _She beamed as she walked into the main room of her suite and grabbed her purse. _Well…get ready for a brand new Minmei, flyboy! _She thought as she opened the door and headed out…looking for Kyle to tell him she's going to Rick's, and there is no way he can stop her.

Rick arrived at the hangar with a monster smile on his face. Everyone had noticed it the day before, but they figured he'd had seen Minmei or something. He greeted Max and Miriya as he approached _Skull-1._ "Morning guys!" he said with absolute happiness in his voice. "Well, well, well….I thought it was just an aberration when I saw you smiling like a kid in a candy store yesterday, Skipper!" Max smiled back at him, toying with him at the same time, "Care to share why you've got a smile a mile wide on that kisser of yours?". Miriya was also curious as well, smiling herself as she saw something she'd not really seen since meeting Rick Hunter….his smile. Rick was always brooding or too deep in thought, or just plain melancholy when she was around him. For Miriya, this was a nice change of pace. "Do, tell, Captain….why are you this filled with such happiness? Just what are you hiding?" she said with a questioning glance.

"Guys…you'll never believe me if I told you!" he chuckled.

"Try us, Rick." Max mused.

"Well, Max 'ol buddy….I'm in _love!_" Rick replied with a matter-of-fact look on his face.

"With Minmei…we know _that_, Rick!", said Miriya, "Did something finally happen between you two?"

Rick slightly flinched for a second at the mention of Minmei's name….but quickly recovered, smiled again, and replied, "Nope, Miriya. I've had a lot of time to contemplate what I wanted in life when it came to love….and I realized that she's been under my nose the whole time"

"Skipper! Y..Yo..You mean…" Max was choked up at the thought entering his head.

"Rick…is it who I _think _it is?" Miriya asked.

"Yes, guys. Lisa and I are official…" Rick said.

"YES!" both Max and Miriya Sterling said in unison. They rushed over to him, with Max shaking his hand and patting him on the back, and Miriya giving him a hug.

"We're so happy for you, Boss!" Max said happily, "We've been waiting for this forever!"

"We knew all along you and Lisa were meant for each other, Rick." Miriya spoke up.

"Thanks, guys. I know I'm hard-headed, but I realized after the night before last that Lisa is the one for me. In fact…she's at my place right now, packing up my stuff…", Rick said as he walked towards his plane.

"Why is she there, Rick?" Miriya questioned.

"Well…after last night, Miriya, we both decided to move in together. I was hoping I could ask you two to help out tonight after our patrol…if it's not too much to ask you guys. You can even bring Dana along!" Rick replied.

"We'd LOVE to help out, Rick!" Miriya said. "We'll be there! Right Max?"

"You better believe it, hon!" Max spoke up gleefully.

"All right then…I'll see you guys around 6-ish or so…sound good?" Rick said.

"You got it, Skipper!" Max replied.

"All right then….let's get airborne and protect the innocent!" Rick stated, then looked around and waved them both close to him, "Let's keep this between ourselves, huh? I don't need a giant rumor mill going on about Lisa and I, okay?"

"Not a peep, Skipper!" Max said.

After his pre-flight inspection, Rick hopped into the cockpit of the _Skull-1_ and prepared for take-off. As he moved his fighter onto the tarmac for takeoff, Sammie came onto the tac-net to hand him today's flight pattern for patrol.

"Morning, Sammie…what's on for today's patrol?" he said

"Good Morning, Captain Hunter! What's got you so happy today?" she replied.

"Just had a great night's sleep, Sammie…" Rick said, tactfully avoiding her curious gaze.

"You and the rest of Skull Squadron are to patrol the Northwest Quadrant today. By the way…have you seen or heard from Captain Hayes? I've tried to reach her, but she doesn't appear to be home. I was just concerned about her..especially after your tiff with her the other day." Sammie said with concern.

"She's alright, Sammie. I talked to her..and we cleared some things up…we're good. As for not reaching her…she's probably sleeping in---it IS her day off, you know!" Rick said flatly…doing his best to lie to the girl, and avoid a full-blown inquiry.

"Okay, Captain….anyway, you're clear of takeoff!" she chimed.

"Skull-1 heading out. Skull Squadron…let's get airborne!" Rick commanded.

"Aye, Aye, Captian" Max and Miriya replied on his tac-net.

Soon, Skull Squadron was airborne…and Rick felt elation. He patted himself on the back for ducking the inquisition that was Sammie. He allowed himself a sly smile as he looked to the horizon and the clear blue sky in front of him. _Let's go fly! Sooner I fly…sooner I'm home to Lisa! _He mused to himself.

Lisa was quite busy with her day off. _Not exactly how I expected to spend my couple days off.._ she thought as she finished packing yet another box, _but it's sure worth it! Knowing that Rick and I will be living together is better than any dream I could've imagined, short of marri…_Lisa stopped her thought real quick before she got the word out in her head. _Let's slow it down, Hayes…you don't want to panic the man…or yourself for that matter! Let's take it one day at a time---revel in the moment, Lisa!_ She told herself as she continued taking things off of Rick's walls, stuff in his cupboards, and off shelves. She almost had everything packed, and finally did a detailed inspection of Rick's quarters…looking for anything she missed. She looked into his room, saw that she cleared everything out, except the bed, which they didn't need. She turned to leave when she almost ran right into the very poster of Minmei she had turned upside-down just a short while ago.

Minmei strolled down the hall of the hotel, looking for the elevator to head down to the lobby. From there, she would call a cab, and head over to Macross City, and eventually to Rick's. She just about made it to the elevator when she heard a loud male voice eminating behind her in a cruel tone, "Just where do you think _you're_ going!" said a very displeased Lynn Kyle.

"I'm heading out, today…got a problem with that?" she said sternly.

"I do if it conflicts with your schedule. I had a press conference scheduled for us this afternoon" he said in a very business-like tone.

"Too bad…cancel it." Minmei replied.

"_What!_" Kyle said with anger in his voice

"You heard me, Kyle…cancel it. I need a day off, and I'm taking it!" Minmei said emphatically.

"You have obligations that need to be met, Minmei." Kyle said, not caving in.

"And I need some much needed rest and relaxation…and time away from _you!_" she snapped.

"Don't talk to me like that, you brat! I've gone to a lot of trouble to keep your career afloat, Minmei. You better learn to start appreciating me!" Kyle quipped at her.

Minmei refused to back down, and said, "Don't you _dare_ treat me this way! I'm not the one who's being selfish…_you_ are! All you seem to care about is business. I'm wore out, I'm tired, and I don't feel like singing, so there!" she said in anger.

"Enough of this, you're coming with me, and that's final!" Kyle yelled as he reached out for Minmei, grabbing her arm with force.

"Get your hands off me!" screamed Minmei.

"Oh, stop being melodramatic, Minmei…you're embarrassing yourself, AND me!" he said sternly.

"I…said…._let…go!_" Minmei gritted between her teeth as she turned to face him, and layed her foot into his pelvis. Kyle was caught off guard at this, and the minute Minmei's foot struck his midsection, he instantly released his grasp on her as both arms moved into his body as he doubled over onto the floor.

"I'll be back later, Kyle. You better be nice to me, or we're through!" she replied as she stepped into the elevator. He watched, groaning and coughing as he watch from the floor of the hotel hallway the elevator door close, seeing Minmei disappear behind them.

Lisa took another two rounds about Rick's quarters to thoroughly make sure she had gotten everything of his packed away, ready for the move. Satisfied she covered all the bases, Lisa sat down on the couch and allowed herself a much needed break. _What a chore!_, she thought to herself, _but I'd move a mountain if it meant I could have Rick Hunter all to myself!_ The only thing Lisa left unpacked was the Minmei poster. She remembered staring at it about an hour ago, contemplating on what to do with it. _I'd much rather burn it in effigy, had I the choice_, she mused, _but I suppose that would leave a bad impression on Rick. I know he still has SOME feelings for her…even if they aren't love. I know that, try as I might, I cannot escape her. She's always going to be a part of his life. I just hope Rick will eventually tell her that he's no longer at her beck-and-call. And I hope she'll respect our space. I don't really know her all that well personally, other than what I've observed with Rick, and from what he's told me. I just can't help but be mad at her for the way she lead him on---couldn't she see how much he threw himself at her? How could she ignore it? Has to be immaturity…there's no other explanation, _Lisa pondered.

Lisa sat on the couch for another few minutes, thinking about how to deal with Minmei, when she felt she had enough. _Think it's time for me to have a much needed lunch break, _she thought happily. _Think I'll slip over to the café, and have myself a bite to eat before coming back here and waiting for Rick. But first…I'll need to freshen up, _she thought…committed to her plan for lunch, Lisa moved to the shower to get ready to go out. After showering, and dressing, Lisa gathered her purse and her shoes before heading out the door when she heard the doorbell ring. _Who could THAT be? _She wondered curiously as she inched towards the door, while slipping on her shoes. _I hope there's not an emergency alert! No one knows I'm here…unless Rick told them! I hope he's okay!_ Lisa's mind was racing with thoughts none too comfortable for her tastes, and she felt a slight wave of panic creep over her. _C'mon Lisa…get a grip!_ She told herself as she tapped her head with her fist lightly. The doorbell continued to ring when Lisa approached. Lisa then opened the door, and barely got out a hello when her eyes spied the other person on the end of the door. A wave to total shock hit her harder than a ton of bricks.

Minmei had hailed a cab and it met her just outside the hotel lobby. She had still been surprised at herself for showing such gumption in the face of Kyle. _I can't believe I did that! _She thought in total surprise. It simmered in for a few more minutes when she finally smiled, _Rick would be proud of me for doing that---he's only felt Kyle's had it coming for a long time. Won't HE be surprised when I tell him! _Minmei silently chuckled to herself as the cab pulled up. She opened the door, got in, greeted the cabbie as he said, "Where to, ma'am?".

"Macross City," she said with glee.

And with that, she was off. It took about half an hour to reach Macross, when Minmei directed the cabbie to head towards the soldiers' private quarters.

"Anyone in particular you're going to see, Miss Minmei?" questioned the cabbie politely, as if it were a roundabout way of asking where she's going specifically in order to get her there.

"Commander Rick Hunter's quarters, if you please," said Minmei sweetly. She was unaware of Rick's recent promotion.

"Will do, ma'am, we're almost there now." Said the cabbie as he swerved to his right, heading towards the quarters of one Rick Hunter. It was another few minutes before the cabbie pulled up to the street where Rick lived. "Here you are, ma'am" said the cabbie.

"Thank you very much, I greatly appreciate this," Minmei said, while fishing into her purse to pay the fair. Once she handed him his due, she also took a little extra out as a tip, and said to him, "Remember, you never saw me in this cab…I'm just another fare, got it?" Minmei said to him in a serious tone as she placed the tip in his hand. The cabbie looked at her, smiled and said, "Don't even know ya, lady! Just another person gettin' from point a ta point b". "Thanks again!" she smiled and waved as the cabbie drove off after Minmei handed him his tip. She looked, and stared at the door to the quarters of Rick Hunter. _Well, _she pondered, _here goes nothing! I just hope he's not mad that I'm dropping in unannounced. I don't wish to be rude, but I could really use him right now, _she thought as she strolled up to his door. She rang the doorbell. First response got no answer. _Probably in his room or in the shower_, Minmei thought as she rang again. Second time, still no answer. _Hmph! _She sighed, _Well…third time's the charm as they say!_ As Minmei rang the doorbell one more time. She heard movement on the other side of the door, and put on her best smile as she prepared to see cobalt blue eyes stare into hers. As the door opened wide, however, Minmei was thrown for a loop. Her jaw dropped and her eyes wide, she spotted not the man she'd come to see…but his commanding officer, who had just barely gotten out "Hello, wh…" before she herself was left speechless. The two rivals locked eyes of shock on one another…not believing the other is there at Rick's.

It was the first time that Lynn-Minmei and Lisa Hayes had been face to face without Rick Hunter there.

Both stood in absolute shock and awe at each other for several moments…each taking in the reasons why the other is there. The moment seemed to drag on until Minmei spoke up.

"Lisa! What're you doing here!" said Minmei in surprise.

"I could be asking you the same question, Minmei" Lisa responded flatly.

"I'm here to see Rick…where is he?" said Minmei, trying to look past Lisa and into his quarters.

"Rick's on duty today, but he'll return later this evening" Lisa said matter-of-factly.

"That still doesn't explain why _you're_ here, Lisa!" said Minmei with a stern look.

Not missing a beat, Lisa responded, "I'm packing Rick's belongings…he's moving in with me", she said confidently, but with all seriousness. _That ought to throw a shock into our Little Miss Singing Star, _thought Lisa. Minmei was taken aback, and had to wait a few seconds before she spoke up:

" Since when did you and Rick become 'together'?", said Minmei sarcastically, meanwhile thinking _Rick and Lisa! I can't believe that! He can't have given up me for…for…HER!_

"Since two nights ago…when he professed that he loved me" Lisa replied, matching her own confidence with Minmei's sass. Lisa wanted to see if she ruffled Minmei's feathers enough to spark a response of jealousey. Minmei didn't fail.

"You'll excuse me if I find all of this a tad unbelievable", said Minmei.

"Believe what you want, Minmei, but it's the truth." Said Lisa.

"I'd prefer to hear it from Rick himself," Minmei said sternly as she pushed her way into Rick's quarters. As Lisa was pushed out of the way by Minmei, she thought coldly _Ooooh! I REALLY want to throw this girl through the window! How DARE she challenge me like that! Doesn't she realize that I'm a military woman! I can snap her like a twig if I wanted! _Lisa's face fumed as she continued to turn around and look into Rick's quarters as Minmei made her way in, and sat down on the couch. The staring contest between the two continued as Lisa shut the door behind her, realizing that she had now lost her appetite for anything with the appearance of her rival for Rick.

"Can I get you anything, Minmei?" Lisa said with much resignation.

"If it's not _too_ much trouble", Minmei replied snobbishly.

_Now I REALLY want to mangle this girl!_ Lisa snorted to herself as she went to the kitchen to prepare some tea. While Lisa was waiting for the kettle to boil (was a hassle enough to have to unpack the box of untensils for it), Lisa did her best to calm her nerves. _You've got to take the higher ground here, Lisa. As much as you want to push her into oncoming traffic, it would reflect negatively towards Rick. Besides…maybe THIS is the time to finally air all of this out! I figured it was coming sometime down the road, and better now than later,_ she lamented as the kettle finally came to a boil. She immediately turned off the stove, brought out a couple cups, and poured the hot water with the teabags in them. She then brought them over to the coffee table by the couch where Minmei was sitting. "Here you go, Minmei", Lisa said with a calm demeanor, with no trace of animosity towards the young singing sensation. Minmei sensed this, and realized that Lisa was being respectful, and wasn't interested in fighting. "Thank you very much," she said back, showing respect to Lisa.

"Well," Lisa said looking at Minmei, "I guess you and I have a lot to talk about, don't we?"

Minmei, staring back, replied, "Yes, I suppose we do…."

Skull Squadron was returning home from yet another patrol when Rick Hunter saw Max come up on his tac-screen. "What's up, Max?" said Rick.

"Hope you don't mind, Skipper, but Miriya thought it best to get more help for yours and Lisa's move…"

Rick's brow started to gather sweat thinking, _Uh Oh! I don't like the sound of this. _He cleared his throat and said, "Why did she do that?"

With that remark, Miriya appeared on Rick's screen as well and said, "You and Lisa finding each other is cause for celebration, Rick. Everyone knows about you two, so why hide it from everyone?"

Rick was even more nervous than before, and replied, "And just _who_ did you ask, Miriya?"

"All of our friends, of course, Captain" Miriya said.

"Max!", gasped Rick, "I thought I had told you two that I wanted Lisa and mine's realationship kept under wraps!"

"Sorry, Skipper," said Max with some guilt, "But you can't argue with a Zentraedi woman when she's determined to do something!"

Rick sighed heavily, "Oh brother…"

Rick and his team approached base when he called into the tower for landing clearance. "Sammie…this is Captain Hunter, request clearance to land."

Sammie popped up on his screen, with a _very_ nasty look on her face, "_Well!_ Look who it is---the sneaky, dirty Captain Hunter! How _nice_ of you to grace us with your presence, _Captain!_" she said as stern as she could. Rick knew he was busted...and couldn't hide it anymore.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you and the rest of the girls, Sammie---I just didn't want a big deal made of it, that's all", Rick said apologetically. He was looking into Sammie's eyes for a bit of sympathy, but wasn't getting any.

"You and Lisa getting together is a _BIG_ deal, Captain! We've all waited for this for, like, for-_ever_!" she said with a hint of sadness, but excitement at the same time.

"Look, I'm sorry again, Sammie. I'm sure you, Kim, and Vanessa will be there to help Lisa and I move---right?", said Rick, looking to make a peace offering towards the young flight coordinator.

Sammie couldn't keep her "mad" face on anymore, and broke out in a huge smile, "You kidding, Rick! We're making this a _party!_" . Sammie couldn't keep her excitement hidden.

"All right, since I'm backed into the proverbial corner…You can make it a party….is that all, Sammie?" questioned Rick.

"Well…er, no..," she said hesitantly, "There's still someone who's pretty sore at you."

_Who could be mad at me now? _Thought Rick, then asked Sammie, "Who's mad at me, Sammie?"

Sammie clammed up, and said instead, "You have clearance to land, Skull Squadron", and immediately turned off her monitor. Rick was about to say something until he heard the chuckles of his two ace pilots on the tac-net. He squirmed and put on his best officer-esque look, at then he replied, "you two are _soo_ busted when we land!" They stopped laughing for a second, then Max said "ooohh..he's _mad!"_, but then he heard Miriya continue to laugh, and he couldn't contain himself, and broke out laughing again. Rick let out a heavy groan, and shut the tac-net off.

Rick landed with the rest of his squad, and parked the _Skull-1_ on the tarmac for the maintenance crew to handle. Once he popped out of the cockpit and set foot on the ground, he looked toward the hanger and saw a tall, slender figure standing on the tarmac, facing him with a most stern look on her face. _Oh no, _Rick thought to himself, _Roy, if there ever was a time I could use your help and guidance, Big Brother…now is it!_ He continued walking in the direction of the dark, slender woman who stood there with her arms akimbo, with her foot tapping in an extremely rapid manner.

Rick sucked up his courage, and as he approached Claudia Grant, he said in a deadpan voice, "Why do I feel like I'm approaching the County Hangman, Commander Grant?"

Claudia was not amused, and replied, "Very funny, Captain Hunter. You are in big trouble, Mister!" As she started walking with him, side by side, he could tell she was not in a good mood, at least at first glance. They got a couple more feet before Claudia slugged Rick in the arm with all her might.

"OW!" exclaimed Rick, grabbing his arm in pain, "What the heck was _that_ for?"

"For keeping your night with Lisa from me! After all I've done for you two to get you two to stop acting like children and just admit your feelings to each other…and _I'm _the _last to know!_" She said with a look of unbelivability.

"I'm really sorry, Claudia. Look, I was going to tell you first thing, but I didn't want to go through the Holy Triumvirate up there. I wanted to keep it low-key…but Miriya has since blown my cover!" said Rick apologetically.

"And with good reason, flyboy!" said Claudia, not skipping a beat. "You two finally coming to terms with your feelings, and being together has been the story of the year, if not the last four.."

_Wow…this MUST'VE been something huge for everyone, not just Lisa and I_, mused Rick. _What's so special about it, though? We're just two normal people who finally found each other. _Claudia knew what Rick was thinking and chimed in, "Yes, Rick, it IS a big deal! Having to watch you and her go at it like cats and dogs all these years, we all knew how you really felt for each other…you were just too blind to see it until now. But Honey.." she said, stopping and turning to Rick, "I'm so very happy for the both of you. It warms my heart that Lisa has finally found love again, and for you, someone who will love you the way you deserve. Roy would be proud of you, you know, " she smiled as she gave him a hug. Rick responded with the hug, and said, "Thanks for never giving up on us, Claudia. I couldn't have asked for a better Big Sister." The last comment left a bit of shock on Claudia's face---Rick had never called her that before. She pulled away and looked at him in surprise, for which he merely flashed his million-dollar smile, and said, "I know, I know…I've never called you that before---but you know, you have been like one to me AND Lisa over the years. And I don't think Roy would mind one bit!" With that, a tear fell from Claudia's eyes, for which Rick wiped away. "Now, come on, Big Sis…we've got a moving party to attend!" And with that, Claudia and Rick walked arm and arm to the hanger to meet up with the rest of their extended 'family'.

Lisa and Minmei continued to sit and sip their tea at Rick's, all the while both of them trying to figure out how to convey what they felt towards each other in a somewhat civil manner. The silence was almost too deafening to Lisa, so, she finally spoke up.

"So, what is it you need from Rick this time, Minmei?" Lisa said directly

"I wanted to see him, that's all..why are you making it a big deal, Lisa?" replied Minmei

"You can't hide anything from me, Minmei---I'm not blind like Rick has been all these years. And besides, I have a woman's intuition---I know when you're hiding something." Lisa commented back.

"What makes you think I'm hiding something?" Minmei shot back.

"The only reason you ever come to see Rick is when you want something, Minmei, or when you're in trouble. Rick's always the one you run to, and like always, you expect him to drop everything for you." Lisa said.

"That's not true!" Minmei exclaimed, yet in the back of her mind, she thought, _She can't be right about that, can she? No! I don't buy that!_

"Save it, Minmei…you know I'm right. So, what is it this time? Have a stalker? Is it Kyle again? Just tell me and spare me the sob stories." Said Lisa harshly.

"What if it IS something like that?" Minmei spoke up, "What do YOU care! All you do is look down on me, anyway, Miss High-And-Mighty…just like you have Rick all these years!" Minmei shot back at her. Lisa could tell that the kid gloves were off now. _Ahh…I see she wants to play dirty. Well, I'm more than prepared for this! _She thought to herself . Lisa looked straight into Minmei's eyes, and responded curtly, "And I suppose _you've_ been there for _him_ during all his difficult times as a pilot over the last four years? His pillar of strength…right?" Lisa smiled somewhat smugly at the girl, as Minmei recoiled at Lisa's response and question. _How DARE she use Rick against me in an argument! She's got no place to use him after how she's treated him_, Minmei seethed to herself as she tried to burn a hole right through Lisa with her eyes, but Lisa was well aware of this and just eyed her defiantly. The tension in the room was reaching a fever pitch, and there was no doubt that the animosity between the two woman was bubbling to a severe boil.

Minmei wanted to just lash out and scratch Lisa's eyes out, but she knew better---Lisa would have her pinned on the ground with a twisted arm in no time flat. Minmei despised Lisa…but knew well enough _how_ to pick her battles. Attacking a trained military woman of Lisa's capabilities was not an option. Lisa could sense that Minmei was struggling with how to handle this situation, and admittedly, Lisa chided herself for reducing herself to sniper tatics in order to goad Minmei. _There has to be a better way to handle this, before it gets too far out of hand, _thought Lisa, _Maybe if we just say what we both feel, try not to attack each other…perhaps we'll get somewhere. Besides…when all else fails…try diplomacy. _Lisa took a sip of her tea, let out a deep breath, and said, "Okay, Minmei…it's obvious that we've both got axes to grind with each other, but reducing ourselves to childish antics won't solve anything. Let's try to discuss this like grown woman…that sound fair?"

Minmei was taken back by Lisa's calm demeanor, but grateful nonetheless, and replied, "That sounds fair, Lisa."

"Alright Minmei," Lisa said, motioning her arm towards Minmei, "The floor is yours. Why are you here, and what do you need Rick for? And most of all…what do you have against me?"

Minmei took a sip of her own tea, cleared her throat, and began to gather her thoughts. _Well, here goes nothing _she thought as she looked at Lisa.

"Well, Lisa, ", Minmei started, "I came here to see Rick because I have been miserable lately. Rick's always good at cheering me up. The way he looks at me, the way he makes me feel like a _real_ person, not a celebrity. When I'm with him, I have his full attention, and he's never distracted…"

"I see," Lisa replied, thinking to herself, _I know how she feels. Rick can ALWAYS bring a smile to my face with just a look, and whenever I felt down, Rick always had a way of lifting my spirits, making me forget my worries for a time. And he does give you his full attention when he's with you…that's one of the many reasons I fell in love with him._ Lisa then looked at Minmei, and Minmei took that as her cue to continue.

"I have felt so tired lately….burned out on my own success, " she started again, Lisa sensing the hint of anguish in her voice, "Kyle's been running me ragged with interview after interview, constant touring, and the crowds seem to be getting smaller and smaller for each show---it's like, I don't know, that, well….they don't care anymore. And on top of that, Kyle's been drinking because the tour isn't as good as _he'd_ like it. He wants to make more money…as if it's the _only_ reason we should do this. I can't seem to handle it anymore, and Kyle's been….well…._aggressive_ with me as well." Minmei began to feel a lump in her throat. Lisa spoke up and said, "Relax, Minmei---take your time… get it out slowly." Minmei, feeling reassured, began again. "Thank you. Anyway, Kyle's behavior has become unbearable, and our relationship feels smothered. We bicker constantly, and I just can't take it anymore….I don't want to sing, I don't want to deal with anyone. I just want to get away. That's why I need Rick. Don't you understand? Without Rick, I can't get through life. I _need_ him to be there for me---to give me that smile, that feeling that everything will be alright. I've pushed him aside for so long, that I have begun to feel lost without him. I need him to make sense of my life." Minmei's voice began to crack as she told Lisa why she needed Rick in her life. Lisa could tell that Minmei was having problems, but thought to herself _I can sense and feel her pain, but Rick isn't always the answer to everything…she's got it all wrong. _

"It sounds like self pity, Minmei", Lisa responded. Minmei was taken aback by Lisa's remark…but said nothing, and allowed Lisa to continue: "It seems that whenever you're in a bind, you expect either someone else or Rick to step in and solve it for you. Now, don't get me wrong…Rick is wonderful support---he's been there for me through _my_ tough times….but this is about _your_ life, Minmei. You can't expect Rick to just drop everything for you whenever you're in a bind. Life doesn't work that way.." Minmei looked like a deer in headlights at Lisa's remark, almost shocked. But quickly composed herself, and remarked, "That's the other reason I need Rick. I want to take him away from the military. The war is over, and there's no reason for him to keep putting his life in danger. He's given everything to the military, and now that the war is over, it's time for him to retire…so that he can live a _normal_ life. With me, Rick knows that I'll listen to him and love him, and agree with him about everything. I'll never question him, because I know he'll be right about certain things. And he knows I'll give him all my attention. I'd be the perfect wife." Minmei said confidently.

Lisa shook her head in disbelief, and said "You still don't understand, do you? Minmei, you're once again putting your own needs in front of Rick's. You've _always_ done that. Ask yourself this: What do you think would happen if you asked Rick to quit the service? If you told him that he can't fly anymore? You willing to destroy the part of his life that he's had since he was a kid? He's a _pilot_, Minmei…that's his _life!_ You can take the man out of the plane…but you'll surely _kill_ the man's spirit. Don't you see, Minmei? Rick was _born_ to fly—it's in his blood! You take that away from him, and you'll destroy one of the things that drives him, that gives him a sense of freedom. It's in his _soul_, and if you rip that from him, you rip out his soul as well."

Minmei was kind of seeing where Lisa was going, but was steadfast in what she wanted, unrelenting in her thoughts: _No! She's just trying to make sure I'll never see him again---I can't allow that! _"I don't want to see him killed, Lisa! He's given all he's had to the service, and it's time for him to move on. I never said he couldn't _fly_ anymore…I just don't want him flying into battle after battle..not knowing if and when he'll ever come back!" Lisa knew Minmei had a valid point….but again, pressed the issue, "Believe me, Minmei, _none_ of us in the military _want_ war…we don't want to wage it, we want to avoid it all costs…but it doesn't work that way. We signed up to dedicate our lives to protecting people like you….and therefore, we understand the risks involved. We know that there's a chance we may never survive a battle. And wasn't it _you_ who encouraged Rick to enlist in the first place?"

"Yes," Minmei replied, "But I didn't really think he'd be hurt. I just figured it gave him something to do, you know? Stop moping around the ship, and be a hero like Commander Fokker." Lisa said, "But it's not a _game_, Minmei. Rick understood that from Day One. I remember Rick telling me how scared out of his wits he was prior to his first mission…he told me he didn't sleep a wink that night." "But he came through…as he has so many times before…but all you've ever done is give him grief! Every time I've been around Rick, all you have done is put on this 'ice woman' routine, pull rank with him, and berate him in front of everyone else! Why couldn't you have just treated him with more respect!" Minmei said, raising her voice a slight octave. Lisa was about to respond in kind when she heard a voice call out from behind them, "Because I had to _earn_ her respect, Minmei!"

Rick Hunter had finally arrived home…

Minmei and Lisa spun around quick to spot the object of their mutual affection standing in the doorway with Max, Miriya, Claudia, and the Trio in tow. Minmei was stunned silent, while Lisa merely smiled---happy to see _her_ man arrive home. Lisa thought happily as she stared at him, _Finally! Rick is here to put an end to all this! _Minmei, however, quickly recovered from her initial surprise, and jumped over the couch to embrace Rick, hugging him tightly, shouting, "Rick! I'm so glad you're home! I've missed you so much!" Rick, who was eyeing Lisa's disapproving eyes, was trying to get his arms loose as Minmei had engulfed him with her arms. "I'm glad to see you too, Minmei", Rick said calmly, trying to get Minmei to ease her grip on him, and let his arms loose. "Minmei….can't really breathe here….think you can ease up a bit?" Rick said tightly as he tried to pry Minmei loose from him. She eventually let up, and Rick gave her a hug…patting her on the back. "What're you doing here, Minmei?" Rick said curiously.

"Came here to see you….I _needed_ to see you, Rick!" Minmei said desperately.

"Whatever on Earth for? Did Kyle do something to you?" Rick responded questioningly.

"My whole life is a mess, Rick! I can't take it anymore…Kyle, singing…just…just _everything!_" Minmei said, tearing up.

"Well…I know times are hard, Minmei, and that sometimes it's difficult…but things will get better, you'll see. After all, you've got an amazing gift that you share with others, and that's pretty special.", Rick said assuringly to Minmei.

"Well, I'm _sick_ of singing!" She yelled out. "No one appreciates it anymore! I'm tired of going out on stage and singing to half empty theatres and arenas. I'm tired of Kyle and his abusiveness…I'm tired of my whole _life!" _Minmei once again turned to Rick, tears streaming down her face. He could see her pain, but kept quiet as she continued, "You see, Rick, that's why I came…I wanted to come see you, and tell you that I want to be with you!"

Rick was taken aback, as well as everyone else listening in on this conversation. The whole group seemed to have congregated around the three members of what has become known as "The Triangle". Lisa had a disapproving look as everyone circled around them, listening intently at Minmei's story. Finally fed up with this, Lisa let out a sharp, but effective throat clearing, thereby getting everybody's attention. All eyes were on Lisa as she finally spoke up, "As entertaining as this is for everyone, this is rather a private matter. Believe me, Rick and I are very happy you're here, but let's let Rick and Minmei talk this out, while we start with the moving." Everyone agreed, and began to start picking up boxes and shuffling out the door towards the truck Max had brought with them. Lisa was just about to move out the door with them when she felt a hand grasp her arm. She turned and saw that Rick had grabbed ahold of her, with a look in his eyes that said _Don't leave. _Lisa was surprised, and responded, "I thought you needed to talk to her alone." "You're a part of this now, Lisa…so, you might as well stay." Rick said. Lisa was hesitant, but Rick was insistent. Resigned to the fact that Rick really did want her there, Lisa sat back down on the couch.

Rick had gotten up to grab himself a cup of tea, while Lisa sat in Rick's easy chair, and Minmei was on the couch. Both were fidegeting a bit as Rick continued to prep his hot tea. Once finished, he eased himself over to the living room area, a chair from the table in his hand. He carefully set his tea down on the coffee table, and pulled the chair towards the table as well…making sure he was in the middle between Lisa and Minmei. He wanted to make sure he could see _both_ of their faces as he knew he was going to talk to them. Clearing his throat, and finally taking a small sip of his tea, Rick finally settled as comfortable as possible in the chair…and finally spoke up after keeping Lisa and Minmei in suspense for what seemed like an eon for both women.

"Okay…just so I can get the facts straight here, Minmei..," Rick had begun, "…You came over here because you needed me to _fix_ your life, am I correct?"

"Yes, Rick" was Minmei's quiet reply.

"And Lisa…you've tried explaining to her about you and I, and where we're at now, I presume?" said Rick glancing over at his lady love.

"Yes, Rick….and I was trying to get Minmei to understand that you're not available for her anymore….not in that manner." Responded Lisa.

"Minmei, I can understand you being burnt out---hell, even _I_ get worn out flying missions…and sometimes, it takes a toll on me mentally. That's why I have days off. You ever consider taking time off from touring? 'Recharge your batteries', so-to-speak?" Rick said to Minmei, who had been wiping the last of her tears with a kleenex.

"I've been so depressed lately, Rick. About my life in general. When I started out, I was all about romantic dreams, being a superstar, and bringing joy to people. Some of those dreams _did_ come true…but not without making some sacrifices." Minmei said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "When Kyle became my manager…it's like he took over my entire life! He's been so dominating and demanding…becoming greedy, moody, and bitter. It's like, after a performance, if it's not up to his standards, he chews me out!"

"But I thought you two cared a lot about each other, Minmei. When did it start going downhill?" asked Rick.

"Pretty much after the big attack on the aliens, when you told me to go and sing for everyone, the plan that worked for the SDF-1, and helped us win the war." Minmei responded. Lisa had been hinging on every word of the conversation, and perked up a bit at Minmei's mention of the plan Rick had suggested to Captain Gloval. _That was Rick's idea! He's a lot smarter than I give him credit for, _thought Lisa.

"So, after the battle, and when we got back to Earth, and rebuilding had begun, you two started having difficulties, am I right?" questioned Rick to an already-sobbing again Minmei.

"Yes. We were around each other so much, that we practically smothered each other. It still feels that way, too. I just can't handle him anymore. And, on top of that, he's begun to drink. He must think that he can drink his sorrows away, like it will do anything but make him more angry. Everytime I bring up you, he gets extremely defensive," Minmei continued.

_I don't like him either, _Rick mused to himself, _That anti-military jerk cost us the protoculture chamber! I wish I would've decked him or threw him in the brig for his nonsense. He got people killed because of his stupid philosophy! _Rick grimaced a bit, but kept his composure. "I just don't know what to do, anymore, Rick….I just want him and my life to go away! The only way I know how to make that happen is with _you_!" Minmei followed up.

Rick was taken aback by Minmei's last sentence. He blinked his eyes a couple times before regaining his wits. _What is she thinking! _He wondered…and so did Lisa, but she was more prepared---she was seeing this coming a mile away, and hoped Rick caught up to her train of thought. Finally, he looked at her with a questioning glance, and said "Just what're you trying to get at, Minmei? Don't sugarcoat it…just tell me."

"Rick, I've been so stupid! I _need_ you so much! You're the only one who treats me with any kind of decency. Of all the dreams I had Rick, the one I had for you and me was the one that _hadn't_ come true!" Minmei replied, feeling more tears stream down her face. Rick quickly gave her another Kleenex as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Oh Rick," she said, practically crying while getting out her last thought, "There's still time for us! Let's get _married!_" Both Rick and Lisa looked at each other, then at Minmei, then back at each other in absolute shock. _Uh Oh, _both thought to themselves, _I don't like where this is going…_

"C'mon Rick…_please_ say 'yes'. I can't live without you! I _need_ you more than Lisa does! She doesn't deserve you! All she's ever done is yell and scream at you….she's never given you the love and attention that _I_ have! You need someone who will listen to everything you say, that's interested in being with you…give you the kind of love you _deserve_! She can't give you that, Rick! I don't have a need to yell at you…I just want to be with you…to be taken care of by you. Only you can do that, Rick! Please say you'll marry me…I'll make the perfect wife for you! You'll never worry about me giving you a hard time, or be difficult with you. I'll always agree with you. Isn't that what you want, Rick?" Minmei added on, convinced she'll win Rick over with her heartfelt confession.

Lisa had listned to Minmei's rant, and didn't like it one bit. _How dare she make a play for him…and right in front of me! Has this girl no shame!_ Lisa fumed in her mind at the young, impetuous girl who was trying to railroad her out of Rick's life. She looked over at Rick who was deep in thought, not saying anything. _Oh please, Rick, _she begged in her head, _don't fall for this! She's not what you need. You need ME, Rick! You know how much I love you---you know how much I'd give anything and everything for you! Please don't fall for her charms! _Rick looked at her, and could see the panic in Lisa's eyes. He, too had his own thoughts going on at this time. _I can't believe this! After all this time…she wants to marry me and be with me NOW! Just when I've realized that it's LISA who I'm meant to be with ! How can she do this to me? Damn you, Minmei!_

He looked over at Minmei, who had a glimmer of hope in her eyes that Rick would come to her, and leave Lisa behind. "So, you want to marry me, Minmei…then what? You go back and sing again? Leaving me for months at a time, while I'm flying missions for the RDF?" Rick asked her. "No, no, nooooo!" snapped Minmei. "I want you to _quit_ the service, Rick! Give up being a fighter pilot, and come be with me! No one knows you better than me…and I don't want to see you die in battle! And besides…haven't I always been there for you?" Rick and Lisa's eyes both popped out of their heads at her last comment. Rick was in disbelief at Minmei's plans in general…especially the part about him quitting the service and NOT being a pilot. Lisa was surprised as well, seeing how Minmei can think she knows Rick better than _her. _She looked over at Rick again, trying to get some reassurance that he won't fall into Minmei's trap. Rick looked back and gave her a look that put her at ease. He nodded, while still full of anger at Minmei, he curbed his temper. It was something Lisa had been working with him on….being able to not get stressed out. Rick took a deep breath, then set his cobalt blue eyes directly on Minmei. His stare was a bit intense, and it made Minmei nervous. _I don't like how he's looking at me_, she thought.

Meanwhile, on the way to Lisa's, Miriya had asked Max, "should we be worried, Max? I mean, Rick's had his head wrapped around Minmei for so long…do you think she'll win him over again?". "Don't worry, Miriya," assured Max, "I think Rick's gotten wise over the last few days, and I doubt anything will tear him and Lisa apart…especially Minmei."

Claudia, who had been riding with them, responded, "I'd _kill_ him _and _Minmei if he did that----but I agree with Max, Miriya….I trust my 'little brother' to do the right thing."

"Minmei," Rick said sternly, not taking his glare off her, "How can you sit here and ask me to quit the service, knowing how desperate for pilots we are? I'm a _fighter pilot_, Minmei, and my men depend on me to lead them into battle, and I have a responsibility to _protect_ the people of Earth from _any_ threat…Zentraedi or otherwise. I take my responsibilities very seriously, and I won't give it up---not even for you!" Minmei was rocked back by what she heard from him…she was in total shock at his response. Rick continued, "_You_ have a responsibility as well….as a performer, _you_ have the responsibility to give the people of Earth _hope and inspiration_. They look up to you for that. You're their guiding light, Minmei…and you can't give that up, no matter what you say! It's in your blood…just like this 'Robotech' stuff. It's there to stay." Minmei knew he was right…but didn't want to yield, "But, I still know you love me, Rick! We can try to work it out somehow! Besides, don't you want to be with someone who will be there for you when you need it, and knows you well enough to give you what you want? And you'd never hear any negativity from?"

Rick unwavered, committed to end this charade now. "Know me? _Know Me!_ How can you really _know me_, Minmei! Everytime I've ever been with you, we've talked about _you. Your_ life…_Your_ career…_Your_ dreams! Everything was about _you!_ You never _once_ asked about how _I _was doing…what _I_ was going through…._my _dreams…_my_ fears. No…it was all about you and your precious life. I didn't fit into it. I told you I loved you Minmei..I confessed my feelings for you. And I was met with nothing. Your _career_ was more important than _me!_"   
"B—But…But," Minmei replied in fear, tears streaming down rapidly, but Rick wasn't done yet. "Four years, Minmei…I pined for you…dreamed about you…kept hoping against hope that you'd come around and see that _I_ loved you…not _Kyle!_ However, I wasn't as important as you singing. I understand that now. And I'm okay with that. Singing is important to you, and I'd never want you to give it up. It's a gift that needs to be shared with the masses. _They_ need you more than _I_ do. But in the last few days…I realized that the one I _truly_ loved…has been under my nose for the last few years, and I didn't even notice until now."

"But…But…_Lisa!_ _Why her!_ What makes her more appealing to you than _me!_" wept Minmei. "Lisa has been through all my rough times, Minmei. I'd have never made it through _half_ the missions I've flown without her! As for her yelling at me? I _deserved_ it! I didn't show her any respect, and she deserved that, Minmei. She's kept me alive with her job, and I'm grateful to her. She saved my life when we were captured by the aliens. I saved her life as well. We became friends on that ship. When I was injured in combat, she was at the hospital the whole time during my surgery. She was the first person to see me when I was recovering. She also had to do one of the hardest things she ever had to do in her life later that same day…and I'm so happy it was her…because the pain I went through emotionally that night…I would've never made it through without her." Stated Rick.

"What happened that night?" Minmei asked, trying to dry her tears with no avail.

"Roy died in combat, Minmei. Lisa was the one who told me." He replied.

Minmei looked at Lisa…through her teared up eyes, she could see the older woman nod in agreement. "That must have been hard for you, Lisa", Minmei said.

Lisa replied, "It was. I was crying for not only myself, because I lost a dear friend, Minmei…but for Claudia, who lost the love of her life, and for Rick, who lost a brother, a best friend. It broke my heart so much to see him in tears. All I could do was hold him…comfort him, and let him know that I'd be there for him, as well as for Claudia. I made sure Commander Fokker got the best service possible." Minmei chimed in, "It was a nice service….I'm still very sorry about Commander Fokker, Rick. He was a really good man." Rick responded, "Thanks. I miss him all the time, but I know he's always looking out for me when I fly. But the point being, Minmei, is that Lisa here has actually spent the time _listening_ to me and my problems. She never questioned, and has always been a center of strength for me…even when I didn't know it. She listened to me complain a lot about you….but instead of running away, or just shutting me up…she was patient, and let me get all my worries and thoughts off my chest. And in return, I'd do the same for her."

Minmei was finally starting to see that she had lost the battle for Rick. She looked at Lisa and realized that Lisa has done far more for Rick than she'd ever done. She was beginning to admire Lisa for sticking it out as long as she has, waiting for Rick to come around and realize that he wanted to be with her. She finally spoke, "I can't believe you'd wait that long for him, Lisa. I guess you really _do_ love him more than I do."

Lisa looked at Minmei, and sensed defeat….but she wouldn't trample on Minmei's heart. She admired the girl for finally figuring it out on her own. She responded to Minmei, "I fell in love with him on that alien ship, Minmei. He never knew, because I just wasn't ready to tell him. I had buried my feelings long ago, because someone I loved died before I became a soldier. Rick awakened those feelings on that ship…but they didn't really hit me until I saw him get shot down over the ocean." Rick moved over to the couch to comfort Minmei. She responded with a small hug. He added, "Minmei, you've inspired me in more ways than I can imagine. You're always going to be a part of my life. I could never forget you, nor will I. You'll always have a place here," Rick pointed to his heart, and went on, "But with Lisa, it's like it was meant to be. She's shown me what true love actually is. For never giving up on loving me after all I've put her through, and with a war on. She never thought of quitting on me. It's her determination and devotion to loving me that made me see just how much we had in common, and how much I love her…for always being there for me."

Minmei felt deflated….but understood completely. She lost Rick's heart to Lisa…but felt at ease knowing he'd still love her as a friend. "I guess I feel silly, now. Guess I didn't think through everything, nor did I take into account Lisa's love for you, Rick. But I'm glad we can still be friends out of this. And, " Minmei turned to Lisa, "I hope that someday, we can be friends too, Lisa." "I think we can work on that, Minmei…but right now…you should focus on you." "That's right! Oh, gosh, Rick…what am I going to do about Kyle! I left him on the floor of the Hotel after I kicked him when he tried to grab me!" Rick and Lisa were surprised when they heard that, but broke out in laughter at the thought in their minds, the image of Kyle on the floor in pain after Minmei delivers one right to his midsection.

Rick patted her on the back, and smiled, "I wouldn't worry, Minmei. He had it coming anyway! Look…your Aunt Lena and Uncle Max are still in town…go stay with them, and take some extended time off. If you want, we can arrange a press conference…tell them you're going on vacation or something." "No…I'll take care of it, Rick. It's about time I did things on my own and grew up." Said Minmei with a small smile on her face.

"Thatta girl," Rick replied.

"Well…" Lisa said, moving over to Rick and embracing him, needing to feel herself up against him for the longest time, "I'm happy you're going to take steps to change things in your life, Minmei. And I swear to you, I'll always take care of Rick. I'm not letting this man out of my sight for as long as I live!"

"I believe you, Lisa…and Rick, you _will_ keep in touch?" Minmei replied as she got up and reached for her coat.   
"Of course I will! But like I said…take some time off. Rest up. Because I expect you to be out there entertaining us troops again. We need you Minmei…we _all_ need you!" Rick said with a smile as he put her coat on for her.

"I promise, Rick," she said. She then looked a tad teary-eyed as she faced Rick and Lisa, with Lisa holding Rick close to her. She could see how happy they were. She thought, _They ARE a cute couple. I hope they make each other happy. I'll miss you so much, Rick. But I guess you're not mine anymore….you're Lisa's. I hope she loves you as much, if not more than me, Rick. You deserve the very best! _Minmei then came up to Rick, and gave him a hug, and a kiss on his cheek, saying, "I guess this is 'goodbye' for now, Rick. Please take care…_both_ of you! Be safe, and may God Bless You on every mission. No matter where you go or what mission you're both on….just please come home safe."

"Thank you, Minmei," Rick replied, giving her a hug back.

"Yes, Minmei…thank you very much. Now we expect you to be better than ever after your time off…you hear?" said Lisa, extending a hand to Minmei, who in turn shook it.

"I promise! Well…I'm going to my Uncle's restaurant and talk to them. Take care…goodbye now!" As Minmei, tears welling up in her eyes, said as cheerily as she could. She then opened the door to Rick's quarters, and disappeared into the night.

"_Whew!"_, said Rick, wiping his sweaty brow after closing the door behind Minmei. "_That_ was a conversation for the books!"

"I agree," smiled Lisa, "but at least I'm glad all of this is over with. I have to admit…I _was_ a bit worried that you'd reconsider after you heard her little speech."

Rick smiled and took Lisa into his arms….his cobalt blue eyes penetrating the defenses of her emerald green eyes, "You should've never have doubted, Lisa. It is _you_ I love, and _you_ I'm destined to be with. Nothing will ever change that" With that, he moved his face closer to Lisa's….his lips ever so closer to hers. Their passions re-awakened after being kept dormant for the entire day, they moved into a soft, slow, tender kiss. Slowly brushing each others' lips gently at first, before giving into their primal urges, and kissing heavily, exploring each others' mouths with their tongues.

They kissed for a few more minutes before they broke away for air. Both looked at each other, and felt the fire of passion and the depth of love in each other. _At last, _Lisa thought, staring into the deep blue ocean of Rick's eyes, _Minmei's no longer a threat to me. Rick Hunter is all mine! I love this man….I love him so dearly! I'll never let you go, flyboy! I want to be with you forever!_ She continued to stare lovingly into his eyes…getting lost in them. At the same time, Rick himself was lost in thought, while staring deeply into the lush green globes that were Lisa's eyes. _She's the one…the one I will love the rest of my life. I can't believe it's taken me so long to find it, Big Brother….but there she is…my true love---Lisa Hayes. Now, don't get worried, Roy…I promise you I'll love her forever! I can't imagine my life without her!_

"Penny for your thoughts, Rick," said Lisa, breaking the silence.

"That all they're worth?" Rick mused back.

"A nickel?" Lisa shot back at him with a smile.

Rick looked at her longingly, but smiled, "I was just thinking about how lucky I am---after all this time, worried about finding true love, I _finally_ found it in the person I wasn't expecting to find it from. But, I'm glad I did. And I'm so eager to take the next step in my life with _you_, wondering what life will bring us."

"Well…I have to admit, I never thought I'd even _like_ you, at least after we initially met, and during some incidents afterwards. But your kiss aboard Dolza's ship, you rescuing me…and finally, you almost dying in battle made me realize that you are the most precious thing in my life! And I can't imagine my life without you. So, I am also looking foreward to our journey together." Lisa replied, pulling Rick in close to her once again.

Both were interrupted in their staring contest with the sound of the door being hammered on. "Hey! Is it 'All Quiet On the Western Front' in there!" said Max from behind the door. "Yes, Max! Come on in…all of you!" both said in unison.

Max opened the door to see the two lovebirds smiling happily at him and at each other. Miriya, Claudia, and the Trio soon entered the premesis.

"See? Told you everything would be okay," said Max triumphantly.

Claudia, Miriya, and the girls nodded in agreement. Then, all their eyes turned to Rick and Lisa, and just stared at them…marveling in the opus of a drama that started four years ago. Claudia thought to herself, _It's about time! Finally, love has found it's way into the hearts of those two. I KNEW they'd get it together sooner or later!_. Max and Miriya nodded at the new couple, and Sammie, Vanessa, and Kim were just all smiles and tears, admiring the love saga they've witnessed firsthand finally culminate with Lisa getting her man.

Rick and Lisa knew that they didn't care much for being stared at like monkeys in a cage, so Lisa spoke up and broke the silence, "Alright everyone! We're not here on display for you. This is not a zoo! I know we still have some boxes to move, so let's move it!"

"You got it, Captain Hayes!" winked Claudia at her best friend, "Okay everyone…grab a box and let's go! Heaven awaits for these two lovebirds, so let's not waste a moment! Besides…we got to make sure we have time for a small party afterwards!". With that, Claudia grabbed another box, as well as Max, Miriya, and the girls. Once the truck was loaded, Claudia looked back and yelled at Rick and Lisa, "C'mon, you two! Get a move on….you can't expect us to do ALL the work! You're kingdom awaits!"

Rick and Lisa look around Rick's former quarters one more time…surveying the rooms, and making sure all was cleared out. They then headed towards the front door, stopping only to look around one more time, to take in the events of the last few days that happened in this place. Rick took Lisa's hand, and looked at her lovingly. He then said, "Our future got started here, not a few nights ago…on a rainy night. And now…we begin a new set of memories. You ready for that, Miss Hayes?"

"More than you'll ever know, Mister Hunter….More than you can possibly imagine!" she said with absolution in her voice.

"Alright, Captain Hayes….let the future begin!" Rick said as he opened the door, and started stepping out, with Lisa holding onto him. As Lisa stepped out, Rick turned around…looked inside once more…and turned out the light. Closing the door behind him, and making sure it was locked, Rick turned to Lisa. Both stared at each other…knowing what each other was thinking. There was no need for words spoken aloud… Their hearts spoke for them both: _I love you..and I always will.._

Rick and Lisa then walked down the walkway to their friends in waiting….and heading towards a future filled with love and compassion.

_**The End**_


End file.
